QUIMERA EN EL CIELO
by Dayomi
Summary: "No eres mago, no tienes castillo y ¿Quién es esa Sophie de la que hablas? —sonrió— Más bien, quítate el pantalón.
1. Prólogo

**"_QUIMERA EN EL CIELO"_**

_~Prólogo~_

_¿Existe una forma de entrelazar los destinos sin piedras en el camino? _

_La luz no existe sin oscuridad o ¿Cómo podríamos notarla sin haber experimentado su opuesto? En otra palabras, para que exista luz al menos debe existir un punto de oscuridad que conservará el balance._

_Así ¿Puede la luz ser infinita y borrar brumosos destinos envueltos en oscuridad? ¿Quitar secuelas del pasado, que solemos olvidar, y vemos tan lejano al punto de creer jamás nos alcanzará?_

— ¡Sophiee me mojoo! ¡Ayuudaaa! —Vociferaba desesperado con sus brazos de llamita en alto — ¡La leche se derrama auxilioO! ; ¡SOOPHIEEEEE!

— ¡Ya basta Calcifer! ¡No es para tanto! ¿Acaso no te puedes quitar?; Ya nada impide que te muevas —bufó mirándolo con ojos acusadores, mas llenos de tristeza.  
_  
Hasta su ternura se había borrado..._

La abuela no pronunciaba palabra de la impresión; y eso que para impresionar a la bruja calamidad hacía falta muchísima astucia. Por su parte, Markl estaba encerrado en su cuarto y Heen muy escondido en el fondo de su casita, en el jardín.

Los achaques de Sophie eran insoportables. Aparte de impedirle al niño jugar con su perrito, las cosas en la floristería iban de mal en peor. Qué decir de los pedidos a "la mejor diseñadora" de todo Market Chipping; las damas ni por equivocación se asomaban a la casa de la ora "neurótica" Sophie.

_«Me voy a arriesgar» _pensó la abuela dirigiendo su mirada hacia la joven.

— Sophie querida ¿qué te sucede hoy? No me fije cuándo te tomaste el caldo de alacrán. _«ups! Me pasé»—_cayó mentalmente en la cuenta.

La abuela, hablaba con temor al notar la mirada de Sophie. Quería mostrar autoridad, pero sólo se revelaba más desolada que nunca. Débil, sin deseos de triunfar o al menos de vivir como cualquier individuo.

—No es nada, abuelita. Es que hoy me siento un poco mal; me duele la cabeza, eso es todo —. Luego suspiró e intentó mirarla bondadosamente.

_Hace tanto esa mirada no se mostraba…_

Calcifer, escondido entre la leña. Se movió lo suficiente para que Sophie limpiara los restos de leche y quitara la olleta con un limpión. Luego la puso encima del mesón.

Aún con esa triste energía, el castillo olía a jazmines. Era un aroma tan fresco que sólo se percibiría en los paisajes más acogedores de la tierra. El otoño le daba cierto aire especial, _como si fuese un hogar_. La chimenea le daba calidez. Estaba construida en ladrillo lacado; Ya no rodeada sólo de una silla.

La sala de estar del tamaño familiar, se hacía sublime con las formas en la alfombra. Las paredes de colores alegres y placenteros. El portón de madera, color paja rojiza —se ubicaba al final de la chimenea y daba al pequeño jardín en donde jugaba Markl y dormía Heen—, tenía manitos y manotas pintadas de muchos colores. Cual juego de niños.

_Aumentaban esa belleza y apariencia de un lugar muy feliz._

La abuela, sentada en el sillón más cercano al portón. Seguía dubitativa observando a Sophie. La señora del castillo; —muy joven para serlo—continuaba su lectura.

— Haber…. ¿Dónde iba? … Ah… ¡ya!

_"(…) ¿lo vemos tan lejano, al punto de creer que jamás nos alcanzará?_

_Los caminos de la vida, se pueden tornar alegres y emocionantes como cuando se cumplen nuestros sueños, o tristes y tormentosos como ver partir a un ser querido. Sin embargo, si nuestros deseos son lo suficientemente fuertes, si nuestra entereza traspasa las ramas de la tristeza. Hallaremos paz y consuelo en nuestro corazón._

_En ocasiones cuando la tristeza embarga nuestra vida; nos dejamos consumir por la desolación y no vemos salida…» _«Si, no vemos la salida —Repitió para sí »

_"Pero, si nuestro amor es lo bastante grande, como para luchar en contra de nuestro destino. Como para abrir las ventanas del alma y hallar sentimientos inesperados, razones o sucesos que nuestros ojos nos impidieron ver….si tan sólo, por una vez, miráramos los pequeños rayos de luz que alumbran nuestra oscuridad; Podríamos salir de nuestra coraza como mariposas que salen del capullo, más hermosas y relucientes de lo que jamás serían. Todo esto, después de un encierro necesario para hacerlas cambiar"_

« Más bellas que nunca» pensó. «Pero esas son metáforas; nunca lograré que nadie me ame…No, no soy lo suficiente… para nadie…» Se inundó en sus pensamientos, pero ese dolor en el pecho era tan fuerte que se le dificultaba respirar; ese punzón interno que ninguna medicina puede curar, o tal vez...

— No fui lo suficiente… no...Yo no, no soy nada…— Habló en voz alta, las lágrimas ya eran incontenibles.

—Te extraño…—dijo fuerte, la respiración y la voz entrecortadas.

Molestia insoportable que le impedía siquiera pensar, le partía el alma e inundaba su corazón.

—Te amoo —hipaba—. Te extraño amor,….snif** se me está partiendo el alma…

Te quiero... ¡Quiero que estés aquí! ¡Quiero que me arrulles, me des un abrazo!...—Su rostro estaba empapado—No puedo, no puedo más.

Se acerco la mano al pecho como tratando de agarrar el dolor; cerró el puño y lo apretó contra su ropa. Luego, se recostó en el sofá y cruzó los brazos para esconder su rostro entre el mar de lágrimas. Estalló en llanto. Uno tan suave, casi mudo. Pero tan melancólico, que causó lágrimas en la abuela y desconsoló a Markl al ver la escena. Corrió para abrazar a su "abuela", su amiga, llorar junto a ella.

Un sentimiento de pena y dolor ahogaba el castillo. Calcifer les daba calor desde el interior de los troncos, pero no podía quitar el frío que producía el sufrimiento.

El niño se abrazó a Sophie en un gesto de compresión y de cariño, la abuela lloraba con ellos desde el sillón. Era una pena compartida.

Sin darse cuenta, la noche los arropó con su silencio y les dio abrigo en su sueño. Markl, dormía en brazos de Sophie como guardándose del frío. Los fuertes ronquidos de la abuela pasaban desapercibidos gracias al sueño que les dio cobijo.

**(…)**

La puerta se abrió cautelosamente. Calcifer ignoró su presencia, era muy tarde y ni el ronquido de la abuela podía despertarlo. Ingresó a la sala de estar y se detuvo a medio camino. Le sorprendió encontrar esa triste, pero tierna escena junto a la chimenea. No había tiempo. Subió las escaleras y se dispuso a lo que después de un tiempo, ya estaba acostumbrado a hacer...

**Continuará. . . **

**Notas de autora:**  
_  
¡Hola a todos!_

_Soy Diani Boisloire. Este es mi primer Fan-Fic y esta creado con todo amor y cariño para los fans de "Howl's Moving Castle" y en general de las obras de Estudio Ghibli, además del FanFiction. Espero les guste._

_También espero sus comentarios y sugerencias; con gusto tomaré todas las opiniones para hacer de esta historia, lo que todos siempre soñamos.  
**No dudes y envíame tu Review**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ "__"__Howl´s Moving Castle"__"__ es una Obra de Hayao Miyasaki basada en la historia de Diana Wynne Jones. Sus personajes y trama no me pertenecen, este FanFic __si__._

_ Esta obra está bajo una __Licencia de Creative Commons__. _

_Pdta: En el Primer capítulo encontrarás las respuestas a tus preguntas o sugerencias posteadas en el review _

Teaser: El pasado nos da pistas para el futuro de nuestros protagonistas. ¿Qué sucedió con Howl?

_Capítulo 1. Recuerdos  
_


	2. RECUERDOS

_**"QUIMERA EN EL CIELO"**_

'_**  
**_

_**Capítulo 1. RECUERDOS**_

'

'_**  
**_

_Apenas quedaban restos en su memoria_

La hermosa niña, soportaba en el suelo las burlas de sus "amigas". Tras caerse, empezaron los insultos.

—¡Haaaateeerrr! Qué cree ¿qué tenemos que esperarla todo el día?, ¡muuéeevaase!—. Gritaba la más grande, corpulenta como las de secundaria—, ¡habeer TODAS, vamos a darle un pobrecito!

—_¡PoOoBREECiiiTaaAA! _—Repetían como sirvientes—, _jijijijiji _—cuchicheaban

— Ay, Hatterrr... ¡Qué inútil eres! —gruño de nuevo la gigantona

­ — Sii qué inútil_ jiji_ ¡qué inuuutil!...¡Qué inuuutil!

Mientras la veían llorar con su rostro escondido; la despelucaron. Le raparon su pequeña maletita de libros que termino con un golpe seco, abierta en el suelo. Se burlaron y la empujaron hasta que la fuerza no les dio para más.

El jugo del almuerzo, se abrió de par en par manchando los cuadernos del miércoles. Era de esos días en los que hasta una niña de primaria, deseaba se acabara de una vez; que a ellas les cayera un rayo, que las asustara una bestia . ¡Algo! Algo, lo que fuera pero que la dejaran en paz.

—Ya sabe o mañana nos trae esa plata, o esto será un juego comparado con lo que le haremos. ¿entendió?...

— le pregunté que si entendiooo?

—Ujum —asintió suavemente desde la sombra

—Bueno, ya sabe — dijo la escolar corpulenta mientras se alejaba seguida por sus "súbditas", que caminaban petulantes.

Aún en el suelo, la pequeña se limpio las lágrimas que iluminaban su rostro. La mugre de la calle tiñó su dulve y tierno rostro. Se levantó, lloriqueando recogió sus libritos y se dirigió camino a su casa. La plazoleta lindante a la morada familiar; estaba a reventar. Semanas atrás; la novedad de un nuevo paradero con extraños aparatos que no lograba definir, tenía encantados de los más chicos a los adultos mayores; El ruido se tornó permanente en la localidad. _"No les basta con el ruido de los trenes para ahora traernos más_" —decía su madre en las mañanas. Por el contrario, su padre estaba encantado: " _Esas nuevas locomotoras le darán éxito y estabilidad a nuestra sombrerería, ya verás._.. _Las damas más distinguidas no tendrán excusa de ceder a su curiosidad, aquí serán nuestras presas_" decía emocionado ante las quejas de su esposa Fanny.

Minutos antes, otra pequeña miraba el tren pasar desde su ventana. El ocaso la asustaba; según decían era el momento preferido de las brujas para secuestrar niños. _"Mira la hora que es_" —pensó en voz alta y luego gritó: "_¡Voy a salir a comprar unos dulces, no tardoo!_" —sí, era la forma más fácil para salir sin preocupar a nadie.

Abrió la puerta auxiliar y salió. Ella sabía que tenía _¡rotundamente prohibido!_ pasar así no más por la tienda,sin avisar. "_Además es de muy mal gusto con las clientes"_ —le decía su madre cuando la reprendía, por ser como ella decía: _¡Una imprudente!_.

_Ya es muy tarde y no llega, ¿qué le habrá pasado? _—Se preguntaba angustiada—, _y mira que con lo llena que esta la tienda nadie se ha percatado, ¡jum!.. Despistados._

Casi llegando a la placita del paradero, divisó a lo lejos a su hermanita maltratada. Arrastraba la a maleta en el suelo, usualmente la llevaba en la espalda; tierna, encantadora y bien puestecita. Por el contrario, venia sucia, descachalandrada y desolada…

—_¡Leettieeeeeeeeeee! _—gritó saludándola y corriendo al mismo tiempo.

—¿Pero que te pasoo? —Dijo agitada po la carrera—, ¿te fijaste la hora que es?, ¿qué te hicieron?¿porqué tienes así la carita?,Ay hermanita, de verdad me tenias muy preocupada.

—Pero, pero —clamaba la pequeña.

—Pero nada, soy la mayor. ¡Vamos! después de comer me cuentas, vale. —la dijo con una tierna mirada, tras la sonrisa de la rubia.

Ya en la cocina, le contó detalle tras detalle todo el problema. Resulta que sus "amigas", la atormentaban hace semanas; Le pedían dinero, a cambio de no ponerla en ridículo con los niños de la escuela vecina, subiéndole la falda mostrando más de lo debido.

Tanta era la envidia que tenían, que cuando los niños la venían a buscar al final de las clases —muy osados para su temprana edad— , la arrinconaban_ (las "amigas" a la niña)_ en un vestíbulo o en alguna calle escondida y la maltrataban hasta el cansancio; Saciaban sus ganas de venganza, sólo si les daba dinero. Mientras bebía el chocolate caliente, recordaba perturbada como la habían amenazado. Un poco distraída, volteo la mirada hacia la ventana y a lo lejos vio a la "gigantona".

—¡Mira Sophie, ella es la que más me molesta!, —señaló con el dedo a la perversa niña.

Curiosa, Sophie siguió la señal de la manito de su hermana . Vio al demonio en persona.

—_¡Diooos mío!, pero es que es enormeee!, no puedo creer que haya una niña tan grande, ighj! te compadezco hermanita.  
_

Lettie sabía que si bien la acompañaba en su dolor. Sophie ni por locura se acercaría a esa niña; temió que si no hacia lo que ordenaban, ese problema llegara también afectarla ; _"¡No!, ¡no!. No debemos tentar al diablo, que tal si se enfurece y le pega a mi hermana …¡nooooj! No debo dejar que pase. _— pensó preocupada.

—_Ni se te ocurra decirle esto a mi mamá Sophie, ¡me escuchaste?._ —era como hablarle a la pared—._ Sophieeeee!!!! _

_Definitivamente, las cosas nunca cambian.*_

La niña de cabello color paja rojiza. Sólo pensaba en la niña con reflejo de demonio; el sólo verla la aterró. Parecía electrocutada, con sus cabellos reventados hacia todos lados (la llamaríamos estilo "Goku", Curioso para una niña de primaria, ¿no creen? :P). Tenía ojos enfurecidos, parecía un toro en el ruedo, de esos que echan hasta humo por los poros.

No parecía niña; mucho menos niño, es que su "forma"singular no tenía género. Más bien parecía de esos orangutanes a los que tanto temía cuando mostraban en el circo —pobrecita una niña con esa apariencia no?—;Sin embargo, también tenía la mirada triste asi como la de los animalitos al estar encerrados... — Sophie se rió de sus pensamientos y luego hizo un gesto de pena.

Pero esa niña no merecía la compasión de nadie, solo Sophie era tan buena como para compadecer hasta quien hiere a los otros...

—_No, no, no hermanita..jijiji, el que se ríe a solas de sus picardías se acuerda …_—dijo Lettie

Sophie estaba como un tomate.

—_¡Oyeeeeee!, ¡no es nada de esoooo! Sólo me preguntaba qué clase de problemas debe tener para comportarse así; sé que somos muy pequeñas para pensarlo pero, ¿no crees que es rara?, yo sí._

—¿Más de lo que muestra su apariencia…? —respondió Lettie sarcástica—Además, ¡las otras niñas también me molestan!

Sophie, al igual que las compañeras de Lettie. También se sentía un poco abrumada por la belleza de su hermana; pero, en vez de envidiarla, le causaba una ternura inmensa que sólo la hacía admirarla más. Claro, por ser su hermana. Eso no significaba que le diera **la autoridad** de la cual era dueña. Ella y sólo ella, claro, ese era su derecho por ser la mayor y en cierto modo, le encantaba.

Pasó una semana en la que Lettie no dejaba de llorar; Todos los días, llegaba igual desde la vez que la vio en la plaza; con su ojitos tristes, desvalida y más temerosa que nunca. Al verla tan mal y sin poder contarle a sus padres (ya que el maligno grupo que atormentaba a Lettie, la amenazaban tan fuerte, que temían las consecuencias si alguien mayor sabia del suplicio), reafirmó sus pensamientos y se despabiló. Eso no podía continuar, la gigantona le causaba un terror insoportable, pero por encima de todo estaba su hermana. No sabía que pasaría pero algo tenía que hacer; no iba a permitir que la siguieran maltratando por celos evidentes. Sobre todo, por la envidia que les corroía por las venas y enrojecía sus miradas.

**·**

Al llegar del colegio, se cambió el uniforme en un santiamén y se puso unos viejos pantalones que encontró en el desván. _Parece que eran de mi papá cuando niño…creo_ —pensó en voz alta—, _bueno de todas maneras me servirá._

También, en la canasta de la ropa sucia encontró una camisa y en el armario de la ropa para regalar unas tirantas. Se emperifolló como mejor pudo y finalmente, frente al espejo se pegó una oscura y larga barba, que acompañaba a unas patillas de soldado que le costaron el dinero de una semana sin dulces. Las había comprado en la tienda de cachivaches.

"_Que suerte tienes chiquilla", _le había dicho el vendedor cuando compró los adornos principales de su disfraz "_en septiembre ni por casualidad se encuentran disfraces de las festividades de mayo"_

_Si_—respondió la niña, con sonrisa de victoria—_ la vida me ha jugado una buena pasada._

Se puso las viejas gafas de sol de su papá, —porque el monóculo se le caía con solo respirar—. Se miró de nuevo al espejo y finalizó su disfraz acomodándose un pequeño y curioso sombrero que le daba un toque cómico al viejo que quería parecer. Al verse, hizo un gesto coquetería y dijo:

—uyyy! ¡Qué viejito tan guapo eres! ¡Hoy vas a conquistar muuuchas viejitas! —pico un ojo con gracia y coquetería; sonreía de camino a su destino.

Era jueves, el sol se ponía en las montañas del valle y la brisa de otoño mecía los árboles, a su vez, hacia danzar las hojas en las calles empedradas de Market Chipping.

El "viejito" llevaba un bastón pelado que encontró en la puerta al salir. Los callejones le daban la bienvenida, así que se apresuró para que no le cogiera la tarde.

'

'

Lejos de allí, una elegante carroza bloqueaba la calle; El joven pasajero estaba cansado de aburrimiento; ¡Esa ciudad era la más pequeña de muchos pueblos que había visitado en su vida! La carroza era más lenta que una carreta de burro y tras del hecho, el viejo —que no estaba en ese momento— sólo se la pasaba coqueteando a las viejitas que veía en el que camino, ponía su actitud más galante y las invitaba a tomar un cafecito. Lo hacía a diario, sin importar lugar o momento. Cuando se subía a la carroza con "nuevas acompañantes" lo presentaba como si fuera la eminencia infantil más importante del país....¬¬' . Lo peor de todo, eran esas señoras elegantonas y fastidiosas con cara de tías solteronas. De esas que en llegaban en navidad y no dejaban de pellizcarlo.... "_Mis mejillas parecen pelotas de festival" _refunfuñaba cada diciembre. Al recordarlo, el niño se encogió de hombros.

Llevaban más de dos semanas de pueblo en pueblo "conquistando viejitas", no entendía que había visto de divertido en acompañar a su tío a uno de sus "viajes de investigación". Aveces se divertían, pero de investigar, nada de nada. Estaba decepcionado, se había ilusionado de más cuando su tió lo había invitado; ese viaje más parecía un desafío a la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

De vez en cuando su tío hacía una parada de "observación" —de quien sabe que!— intempestiva.Y ahí estaba, cansado y como siempre esperando. Llevaba tres horas soportando el sol inclemente de la tarde y ahora los vientos fastidiosos traían un mundo de hojas secas a su carroza.

_—¡Bagh!, no entiendo por qué tarda tanto en esa tienda, donde las señoras se pintorretean y se ponen esas ropas tan vistosas y transparentes, esas medias de seda negra con encajes hasta el muslo. ¡Ja! yo no les veo nada de entretenido, no entiendo porqué a mi tío parecían salírsele los ojos con solo verlas…. En cambio, yo aquí solo como un tonto_…—refunfuñó.

_  
—¡ Ahj!, parezco un hongo en el valle …_— pensó mientrás se recostaba, resignado, espero aburrido a su tío. Por suerte, sólo tardo otros quince minutos y le trajo un helado gigante que le cambio el humor en un segundo.

Se entusiasmó tanto, que tenía estrellitas en los ojos cuando vio el helado. _"Es tan fácil contentar a los niños_" . Pesó el tío, esbozando una sonrisa de ángel.

—Haber…, ¿qué quieres hacer? —le preguntó al niño extasiado.

—Ummm, ya no importa, pero tengo sueño.... no salgas más hoooy ¿si?

—Está bien, está bien. — dijo viendo al niño con mirada compasiva.

—Sólo déjame preguntar qué hora es,ya que no encuentro mi reloj...., ¿no lo tendrás escondido?

—¿YoOm?, —respondió embutiéndose una cucharada de helado en la boca— mm mues ¿no jsera que lo dejauste en la tiendita que te vuí?

El tío se incomodo. Pero no dijo nada

—Bueno, bueno, entonces espérame y pregunto .. aa.. mira allá viene un ancianito jaja, míralo ¡parece un duende!, ¡jajaja! las cosas que se ven hoy.

Pasaba un ancianito, de la estatura de un niño pequeño con unas gafas de botella y una barbota que ocupaba casi todo su rostro, por no decir su cuerpo entero.

—¡ Señoor!; ¡señoor!...ehhh disculpe ¿Me podría decir usted la hora?

—_cof cof _—tosió incomodo— _no, no tengo_—parecía nervioso—_. si no es más, hasta luego_.

—¡señooor¡ se le ofrece que lo acerquemos a algún lado?, se le ve cansado…

—_No, gracias_ —se perturbó con la mirada curiosa del niño en la carroza—_ hasta luego _—dijo con voz flemática y un poco extraña.

_"¿Qué anciano tan no?, debe ser de esos duendes que te dan deseos si descubres su nombre"_ Se imaginó el pequeño emocionado.

—¡Tío!, ¡tío! ya sé que quiero, ya que tu saliste ¿puedo salir un rato a mirar el parque?, pero YO SOLO, —Aclaro tajantemente.

—Eso sonó caprichoso, ten cuidado, eso no es bueno en un mago… pero está bien, no tardes... te espero en la esquina, vale.

—¡Graaaacias tiito! Eres el tío MÁS bueno de todos. — dijo mientras abrazaba al señor elegante

Salió corriendo a toda prisa.

_  
"Estos niños de ahora...... Quien sabe ahora que se le metió en la cabeza" _pensó el tió al ver al niño alejarse. Cuando ya lo vió lejos, como escapándose se dirigió a la esquina de la calle;

—_ojala no haya creído que esa niña era un duende, jajaja, ¡la sorpresa que se va a llevar!_

**—(^^)—**

**'**

**'  
**

Le dolían los brazos. La estaban empujando desde la salida del colegio y dos niñas la pellizcaron. _"Auuuu!"_ decía al caminar. Todavía sentía los apretones en los bracitos.

— hahahaha, ¡queeee tooontaaa!, «ayy profe le traje una manchana» —pedante, la arremedó —hahaha a quien se le ocurre esa ¡estupidez! . ¡Calvazos para la burra!

—¡Burrito!, ¡buuuuuurrrito!, —decían a coro.

Esta vez se estaban pasando de la raya; habían saltado de los insultos a los empujones, de los empujones a los pellizcos y ahora la golpeaban en la cabeza y la pateaban. Era el colmo.

A cuánta violencia pueden llegar en los colegios, las personas que se sienten superiores ya sea por fuerza o por diferencia de opinión. En este caso por pura envidia; ya no les bastaba con el humo que les salía por los poros y los ojos llenos de odio y amargura. Su odio se convirtió en acciones físicas que estaban destruyendo la autoestima de una niña con el único pecado de ser tierna. Y encantadora, por supuesto.

_¡Pagh!, Puuufhhh!_, la golpearon y destrozaron la maleta que de por si ya estaba muy remendada de tantos golpes.

—aaaahhh, veamos… Cuaderno de matemáticas de Lettie Hatter, jajajaa, ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA... aa ¡(¬¬') a que IDIOTAAA se le ocurre marcar los cuadernos de forma tan ridícula?!

—_Sólo a los burros,_ —respondió una del "grupito".

—¡Vamos a darle un lección!. ¡con nosotras NADIEEEE JUEGA!

La rodearon en un círculo y empezaron a repetir en coro: _¡muerte a la burra!, Muerte a la burra!._

La niña sollozaba con los brazos cubriendo su rostro. _¡Pagh!, ¡Pughf!_, sonaban los golpes mientras seguían gritando a coro. Estaban tan deleitadas con los sollozos de Lettie, que tenían la mirada extasiada al verla sufrir. Al ver sangrando sus rodillitas por los raspones que causaba el suelo áspero.

_  
—¡MUERTE! ¡MUERTE!, ¡MUERTE! ¡MUERTE! _—gritaban, mientras giraban en el circulo de la demolición.

(...)

Al cabo de unos minutos, en la esquina del callejón se asomaba un anciano singular. Caminaba lo más rápido que podía a pesar del bastón que tanto le incomodaba. "_Es un estorbo_, —se decía— _no entiendo como hacen los ancianos para caminar con esta cosa"._

Pensar, que en unos anos años, un bastón le sería de mucha utilidad.

Caminó cautelosa por las calles misteriosas para que nadie la notara. Pero al ver a su hermanita no tuvo tiempo de pensar.

—¡_NOOOOOOO LETTIEEEE!_ —su corazón latía más rápido que nunca y sus ojos, de la alteración estaban más abiertos que los de un búho.

Estaba más furiosa que nunca. A sus 7 añitos, Sophie Hatter había sentido la rabia más grande que jamás había sentido. No podía creer ver a su hermanita tirada en el suelo casi desfallecida, rodeada por una sarta de malhechoras infantiles. Ellas, sólo vieron a un anciano temible correr y acercarse rápidamente.

—_¡Leeetieee Diosss miooo!_ —aparto a las agresoras sin pensar en nada, sólo en Lettie.

—_¿Cómo estás?_, estaba conmocionada, sus ojos se desbordaron en lágrimas al ver a su hermanita en tal estado.

La niña no respondía.

—_Lettie! Lettie! _—La zarandeaba, pero la niña estaba confundida. ¿Quién era ese anciano que parecía tan preocupado por ella?

—Soy Sophie, miráme bien —Le susurró lo más suave que pudo para que no escucharan

—_Aaaaaaa, uUuUuuUuUUUuuuuUUuuu _—sollozaba en los brazos de su hermana—,_ menos mal llegaste UuuuUUuu mff mF peense que iba a morir Buuaaa Uuuauu,mff mff._

Tras abrazar y consolar a su hermana, Sophie no pensaba en nada. La furia no le hacía ver el miedo que si no fuera por su impulso la estaría devorando. Miro a las niñas con un odio que jamás en su faceta de niña, a nadie hubiera sido capaz de mostrar.

—¡_LAAAARRGEENSEEEE! O AQUÍ MISMO SE MUEREEEN!_ — Las infames, estaban petrificadas. Se hicieron detrás de la "gigante" como si fuera la pared de la protección.

—_Y, y ahora ¿qué hacemos?_ —le pregunto una de las que estaba escondidas a la líder.

_  
—Ee… ee ¡Corraaaaaaaamossss! _— No se podía mover del terror que ese duende le causaba.

Sus cómplices salieron corriendo y la dejaron sola… Estaba petrificada, no se podía mover. Sophie se aprovecho de eso y la enfrento.

—_Óigame bien, ni se le ocurra volver a molestar a esta niña me entendió _—la gigantona estaba muda y tiesa…

—¡_La próxima vez que usted se le acerque, la hechizo a usted y a toda su familia!, Le preguntee que-si-me-en-ten-di-Ó-Ó-Ó? _—parecían cambiarse los papeles, ahora era ella la que recibía los  
insultos y no los daba.

—_eh, eh_

—_¡QUE ME RESPOOOODAAA! _—La niña de su misma edad que parecía más un ogro que una niña. Soltó una lágrima. Esto parecía un milagro ¿un ogro llorando?

—_¡Ja!, quería ver su verdadera apariencia, usted es una abusiva del demonio y si vuelve a molestar a alguien le juro que se muereee_— bufó enfurecida.

Una mancha oscura apareció en las ropas de la descomunal niña, la mancha creció y parecía mojar toda la falda....

Sophie se puso roja de la risa

—_hahahahaha se orinooooo hahahaha, Juaaaa El monstruo se orinó juaaaa_, _jajajajaja_ —estaba juagada de la risa señalando a la que durante tanto, maltrato a su hermana. Por el contrario, la enorme muchachita habia tenido una de las mayores verguenzas en su vida

—_Buaaaaaaahhhhhh_ :'( —salió corriendo gritando con su voz ordinaria.

—_¡Devueeeelvaseee!_ —Sophie no tenía suficiente—, _aquí y ahora le pide disculpas a Lettie… o ¿se quiere arriesgar a que acabe con usted y su familia?_

La niña, regresó en un santiamén. De verdad parecía arrepentida.

—_Meee,,, meeee_

—_Haableeee _!!!—gritó Sophie con voz carrasposa, de anciano. Definitivamente le estaba resultando muuuy divertido.

"La gigante",Habló como mejor pudo.

—_¿Mee disculpasss?, en serio no lo vuelvo a hacer. Te lo prometo_

—_Y que masssssss!!!  
_

—_Ja,Jamás lo vuelvo a hacer te lo jurooo por mi mama por favor no me hagan daño se los jurooo._

Lettie sonrío.

Suspiraron. La fornida compañera de Lettie ya estaba unos pasos lejos de ellas. Se abrazaron. Pero se les olvidaba que "soldado prevenido no muere en guerra"…..

El viento de otoño no estuvo a su favor, un vendaval las lanzó hasta la pared. La mayor se hirió la cabeza.

—_Auuuuuu, _—gimió Sophie.

**  
(…..)**

El viento soplaba con furia, parecía que estaba en contra de ellas. Sophie se levanto como pudo y ayudo a levantar a su también herida hermana.

**  
(…..)**

—_Así las quería ver…_

_JUM que creyeron ¿qué me iba así nada más?..... ¡EMBUSTERASSSS AHORA RECIBIRAN SU CASTIGO!_ —Si se le bajó todo a Sophie.

—_Pe…pe.. pero ¿qué?_

—_DIGAAALEE A SU HERMANAAA_ —gritó la enorme criatura—. Lettie parecía una estatua.

—_¿Lettie?_— Preguntó Sophie angustiada

—_So...Sophie….se te cayó la barba…_

Sophie quedó muda

—_Ahoraaa si van a saber quién soy_. — tras cada paso que daba, Sophie entraba más en pánico.

Como pasó, no lo supo. Pero a penas la gigante se acerco para golpearla, el pánico fue su aliado.

—_¡Noooooooo! mff mff _— lloró en su turbación— _si ahora no hago nada, terminarás matando de verdad a mi hermaaaanna, nooo eso jamásss se repetiráaa_

Con los ojos cerrados, no supo ni como lo hizo pero empezó a girar sus brazos tan rápido que parecían hélices, estaba tan furiosa, que no se dejo llevar por su temor y actuó con el primer impulso que tuvo.

—_¡JAMAAASSS LA VAS A MOLESTARRR_! —sus ojos, resplandecían del odio y las lagrimas se desbordaban en su rostro

La súper-niña, estaba impresionada, Sophie logró acabar con ella. Jamás volvería a molestar a Lettie.

Lettie estaba extasiada, jamás se olvidaría de la valentía que ese día tuvo su hermana. Sophie, al contrario todavía estaba en pánico.

Caminaron hacia el fin de callejón, pero Sophie no podía más... Estaba envuelta en lágrimas, no lo podía creer. Se recostó en el suelo y abrió los ojos petrificados...O.O.. No lo podía creer.

'

**(...)**

**'  
**

—_Fuiste muy valiente_, —el niño que apareció como de la nada, le limpio el rostro—. _Jamás pensé que alguien _—se corrigió—,_ que una niña fuera capaz de hacer eso. Hasta yo creí que era un monstruo del pantano..._

Eso avivó a Sophie, se sintió animada, pero no entendía por que...seguía demasiado nerviosa. Se sumergió en los espejos azules del niño que la observaba con la misma expresión. A ambos les latía el corazón tan fuerte, que si no se les salió fue de milagro...

—_Es… estás bien? _— Pregunto afanado— ,_estás muy fría_. Efectivamente, Sophie estaba tan sobresaltada por los anteriores eventos, que tuvo una baja en la tensión.

—_Sí, no... te preocupes_, se sonrojó.

Habían pasado casi cinco minutos y ninguno de los dos daba señales de escucha.

—_¡UJJJJUUUUMMMM………… !_—gorjeo Lettie— _eeee….Sophie, tenemos que ir a casa._

—_Las acompaño_.

_  
—E,... nnnn_, —la interrumpió Lettie—_ Muchas gracias, es muy amable. A_sintió Lettie con una sonrisa encantadora, típica de ella. Pero él no prestaba atención.

—_Yy...… Oyee cómo hiciste ese disfraz?, me pareció muy curioso en la plaza_ —se delató— , _la verdad es que pensé que eras de todo menos una preciosa niña ee si, si _—escondió el rostro por el  
rubor.

_  
Aa eee mmm_ —preciso se le olvidaba en ese momento — _ee ay lo tengo en la punta de la lengua… déjame ver …. Aaa ya,_ —¡tanto se le notaban los nervios? o seria su típico despiste ^^— _Encontré este viejo pantalón en el desván y las tirantas, los zapatos y la camisa son de mi papá jejeje, aaa y la barba la compré._

—_Ay yo quieroooo _—dijo el niño extasiado.

—_Esteee pues, el vendedor me dijo que era una suerte encontrar estos artículos en septiembre pero si quieres podemos ir._

—_Yupiiiiiii! _—dijo Lettie emocionada—_ y me vas a comprar dulces hermanita?, ayy di que si…¿si?_

—_Está bien Lettie_, con siete años. Sophie ya tenía la paciencia de una adulta. Howl sonrío.

**·**

Terminaron comprando pitos, yoyos, juguetes y baratijas de colores. Todo, menos la barba. Estaban radiantes y sus estrellitas en los ojos parecían que se les fueran a salir. Con todo el alboroto, se les hizo muy tarde. Ahora si, los padres de las niñas y el tío respectivamente, estaban muy preocupados.

—¡_Sophieeee y Letttieee Hatterrrrr!_, gritó su papá a lo lejos batiendo su sombrero. A su espalda venia afanado el Mago Jenkins Furibundo.

—_¡Hoooooooowwwwwwlllllll Jenkins…….dijiste que no tardaaabaaassss!_, Llegó primero.

—_Me tenías muy preocupadooo, es muy tarde. Por tu imprudencia tendremos que volver a casa hoy mismo. Tu tía se entera de tooodo._

Realmente estaba preocupado, no tanto por Howl. La señora Jenkins era capaz de hacer lo peor si a su niño le pasaba algo._ El niño ya sabe cuidarse_ —le dijo antes de partir— pero hasta Market Chipping llegaban los alaridos de su esposa. _Ahii que intuitivas son las mujeres…_, suspiró.

— _Muucho_. Respondió el señor Hatter

—_A usted también?_ —se encogieron de hombros…— _resignación hombre, resignación_. Dijo Lettie, dándole un golpecito de comprensión a su padre; A la cual él respondió con una mirada casi asesina.

—**_Se me entran ¡YA PARA LA CASA!_**

Las niñas corrieron como ratoncitos, Howl las siguió

—_¡y tu niño…. ¿ a dónde crees que vas?_ —El dueño de la sombrerería Hatter se dirigió al curioso nio—. Howl se detuvo como asustado por un trueno.

—_Ya... ya me retiro señor, sólo voy a devolver un…,unnn pendiente que se le cayó a su hija._

—_No te demores_, gritó su tío.

Los dos adultos se quedaron compartiendo opiniones acerca de las esposas por unos minutos mientras los niños se despedían.

_  
—Estee _—sabía que sobraba— _muchas gracias por acompañarnos_, — se inclinó Lettie en un signo de educación que le había enseñado su madre— _Adiós, que tengas suerte con tu disfraz._ Se rio disimuladamente ante el despiste del niño.

—_¡Ay mi disfraaaz!_ —parecía apenado—, _bueno no importa en otra ocasión será_. Dijo con la mejor sonrisa que pudo dar. Lettie ya se había ido.

—_Eeh, bueno._ —dijo Sophie.

—_Eee bueno_ —repitió él, en el mismo estado.

Sophie, en un gesto arriesgado, tomó las manos del niño que parecía emocionado y lo miró con nostalgia y timidez a los ojos.

—_Eeee…, esto es para ti_ —le entregó la barba y el sombrero, tiernamente.

—_¿De verdad?_ Estaba conmovido y triste por la despedida. Esa niña lo había encantado desde que la vio. Bueno, aunque creyó que era un duende, luego su verdadera apariencia y más aún su encantadora sonrisa y su valentía lo habían dejado impregnado de su maravilla.

Toda la tarde, compartieron historias, se habían reído como nunca.

—_No suelen haber niñas tan alegres en mi clase de magg… matemáticas,_ les había dicho.

— _Gracias, espero poder volverte a ver algún día, cuando seamos grandes _—se sonrojó.

—_Yo tam...bién_. Se le aguaron los ojitos. _Que te valla muy bien en tu viaje de regreso_.

Se abrazaron lo más fuerte que pudieron. La brisa de otoño quedó para siempre en sus recuerdos infantiles.

No hubo promesas, no hubo desafíos. Ya algún día los tendrían….

Quedó la imagen del otro, borrosa en el subconsciente, porque en los nombres ni se habían fijado. Cuando sus padres los llamaron sólo pensaban en ellos. Así sería siempre**…**

**·**

**—(^^)—**

**·**

En el presente, Lettie Hatter si guardaba la imagen nítida del niño que había animado a su hermanita en aquella ocasión, en aveces lo recordaba añorando la infancia que hacía mucho, se había ido.

Todo iba muy bien en su vida, su trabajo estaba de maravilla; Principalmente en el amor. Aquel chico, de tanto insistir en el mostrador de Cesari´s por fin estaba obteniendo resultados.

Salió emocionada a comprar los ingredientes de una nueva tarta, que el chef quería preparar. Iba totalmente distraída mirando el cielo, suspirando.

Los pájaros cantaban, era un hermoso amanecer. Las flores emitían un aroma celestial, la brisa de la mañana limpiaba los pulmones de la hermosa joven. Se dejó embriagar por los aromas de otoño.

Al caminar, se topó con un bulto que le impedía el paso. Observo bien, era un costal de comida para la casa de beneficencia, miro el portal de la sencilla casa. Sonaban gritos despavoridos (…) Miró hacia la ventana cubierta con un velo rosa, de donde provenían los gritos desconsolados. _Pobre hombre_, pensó.

Al regresar pasó por la misma calle, seguían sonando los gritos de alguien muy desgraciado; suponía ella. Tenía mucha curiosidad de saber quién era el autor de tal berrido, que tortura tan grande le estarían influyendo, que el pobre hombre lanzaba alaridos de tal magnitud…

Pues bien, ingreso al humilde edificio y se dirigió a donde creía, provenían las llantos del pobre hombre desfallecido.

Al ingresar al aséptico y amplio recinto, se encontró con un viejo recuerdo, pero no sabía bien que era. Vio a un vagabundo saltando por las camas huyendo de una jeringa de cinco centímetros, él le veía mil.

—_¡Auxiliooooo!, ¡Socorrooooo _—¡las patas del zorroo!,( hehe mentiras ^^')— _voooy a moriiir!_. Saltaba a pasos agigantados cama tras cama.

Era flacuchento y tenía una barba descuidada, se encontraba sucio y débil pero ella reconocía esos ojos, aunque los notó un poco tristes.

—_¡Mueeeroooooo! _—Saltaba berrinchudo—_ ¡Enserioooo me muerooo!_

—_**SUUFICIENTE!**_ —sonó una voz sepulcral en todo el salón

Se quedo tieso como solía hacerlo desde niño. Sólo doña Ramona lo ponía en ese estado.

—_¡Tras de que lo salvamos!, le dimos un techo, lo estamos alimentando y sobre todo ¡lo estamos curaando!, usted hace este melodrama de ¿una inyección?, ¡ja!, es el colmo…_

—_Pero doña Ramis…. _—Hizo su carita de yo no fui— _es que no me tienen paciencia…  
_

Doña Ramona hizo un gesto de resignación

—supiró— _Ayy hombre, es la primera vez en tanto tiempo, que no te veo deprimido en esa cama, y no puedo creer que sea por una jeringa, definitivamente eres el paciente más extraño que durante mis veinticinco años en este lugar había visto._

Howl se encogió de hombros. Pero al girar, encontró una cara familiar que lo dejo en estado de inanición.

_  
Lettie Hatter _—pensó—. Tal fue su conmoción, que no dijo una sola palabra de protesta ante las cinco inyecciones que le pusieron. Se quedó totalmente dormido sin siquiera voltear a ver a la hermana de su amada.

Lettie no lo reconocía como alguien cercano a su hermana en ese momento de su vida, en contraste, todas las imágenes regresaron a su mente y vio al niño que hace años, en su infancia. Había sacado a su hermana del shock. «_¡pero si es el niño que nos ayudo ese dia! Oooo Dios mío, como es de cruel la vida con algunas personas_ —Se había dicho para sí. »

Habló con la señora Ramona; supo que se llamaba Howell Pendragon y que lo habían encontrado en una 'zona deprimida' de la ciudad. También le informó que tenía una infección incontrolable en el hígado, además de problemas de circulación y más que nada, una debilidad absoluta, sin explicación alguna. Llevaba semanas en el mismo estado y aún no habían encontrado ninguna esperanza de cura, _además que no se han reportado familiares o conocidos… es un caso crónico _—le había dicho al finalizar la conversación— _que bueno que apareció alguien que por lo menos puede estar al pendiente, es uno de nuestros pacientes más queridos. Pero es el más triste._

Esto alarmo a Lettie; _eso hubiera puesto muy triste a Sophie_ —pensó— frunciendo el seño, recordó que hacía eternidades que no sabía ni de Sophie ni de su madre, la cual sospechaba, debió haberse casado con algún millonario de la región.

Durante las semanas que siguieron, visitó al enfermo y le llevo algunas tartas, pero había perdido el tiempo. El joven no daba señales de despertar. Parecía muerto en vida. Sin embargo ella persistió en sus visitas. Tenía el firme deseo de saber que había sido de ese niño tan lindo que las ayudo en la infancia, y que ahora encontraba en un hospital de beneficencia.

**·**

_**Continuará…  
**_

**·**

**·**

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

_Woahhh! Este capítulo me quedo demasiado largooo! Discúlpenme por favor… se que tienen muchas dudas… ¿Quién será el que entró en la sala de Sophie cuando ella dormía?, ¿Qué le sucedió a Howl? y ¿Qué hará Lettie?. Bueno más temprano que tarde sabremos el nudo que causó este desenlace. Por ahora, les agradezco a todos los que han empezado a leer mi historia y les prometo muchos sucesos inimaginables en esta. Si tienen comentarios, aportes o sugerencias, ya saben, pueden escribirme su review (en el trafic del fic veo que han ingresado muchos a si que espero el mismo número de reviews xp)__._

_ Un abrazo_

_Diani_

**Disclaimer:** Howl's moving Castle (El increíble castillo Vagabundo, El castillo ambulante, El castillo errante...) no me pertenece, este FanFic si._  
_


	3. Cap 2: VOLUNTAD

**"QUIMERA EN EL CIELO"**

**'  
**

_**Capítulo 2. Voluntad.**_

_**·**_

No soportaba la sola mención de ese nombre. La miró fijamente, reflejando de sus espejos un odio insoportable. Se encogió de hombros, miró hacia el suelo y apretó fuertemente el puño.

_Su rabia poco disimuló._

—_Y ¿cómo van las cosas en Cesari´s?; Me he enterado que van a inaugurar otra sucursal por falta de espacio_—sonrió—,_ en estas cuatro paredes ningún secreto queda escondido. Bagh! Aquí los visitantes no soportan el silencio…igual a eso no iba… ¡jumm! Me imaginó que tanto éxito se debe a la clientela de.... "género masculino" ¿verdad?_

—_Mmm bueno_ —respondió apenada— _..supongo, e mm. Y ¿cuándo piensas salir de aquí?.... ya llevas demasiado….Ademas, So—se corrigió— digo alguien debe estar preocupado.  
_

Esa frase aunque sin intensión, de verdad afectó a Howl.

—_No, no creo. No tengo a nadie, mejor que nadie se preocupe…igual no me importa._ —Intentó sonreír, pero era más que obvio que no podía— ¡_Cuéntame!, cuéntame más, seguro que no me sé todos los chismes. Además sólo puedo saber lo que realmente pasa por que tú me cuentas… así que te escucho.  
_

Suspiró resignada.

—_En vez de estar haciendo lo que ¡tanto! Criticas, mejor come… vamos come que esto lo hago por ell... Porque pronto tienes que levantarte. Sabes, ayer después de mucho tiempo ¡me visitó mi madre!_

Ahora sí que estaba sorprendido. Tenía los ojos como canicas y tuvo que cerrase la boca con la mano.

—_¡Valla! y ¿qué te dijo?_

_  
—Pues, que estaba muy bien con su esposo y que eran muy populares en sociedad, ay__ ¡ __mi madre y sus pretenciones!_

_"pero sabes me contó algo muy curioso.—continuaba Lettie— Supuestamente vio un monstruo en el cielo..¡jajaja ella y sus sueños!_

Howl sonrió con ternura (al recordar aquel "monstruo"), Lettie agregó.

_  
—Como te contaba, la próxima semana es el matrimonio del príncipe Justin._

_  
—Ujum y que más —contestó el joven casi sin escuchar.  
_

—_Pues ya hicieron el pedido de 20 pasteles de la mejor masa e ingredientes del reino, ¡y eso que es sólo el comienzo!.. ¡ah! además son de 15 pisos cada uno.__— termino con gran énfasis la rubia_

—_ujum_

—_Dicen que el vestido de la novia, la futura reina. Es el más hermoso que jamás se ha visto, además que es muy hermosa con un cabello hermoso eso sí, de un color muy extraño…_

_—ujum..._

_—Parece color de estrella  
_

—_Si, si…...............**.¡QUÉEEEEEEEEE!**. Espera, espera un momento. ¿Qué acabas de decir?._—por fin despertó!—. _Re-repíteme todo, Jus… ese hombre ¿se va a casar?_

—_JAJAJAJA_ —carcajeó Lettie ¡Howl era el colmo!—. _Era para despertarte, Oye ¡en qué mundo andas?... ¿ Conoces _—se emociono— al guapísimo príncipe?

—_Si supieras…_—Respondió cortante y queriéndo dar fin a la conversación.

Después de un sombrío silencio, Lettie agregó.

_  
—Bueno…en fin, vas a aceptar mi propuesta, mira que ya le dije a mi maestro que si te podía aceptar como aprendiz. Sé que te iría muy bien y bueno, es tu oportunidad para comenzar una nueva vida._

—_Está bien…_ —Respondió resignado con ojos haraganes.

—_Te espero mañana ¿está bien?; Se que conoces muy bien el camino a Cesari´s y también sé por las enfermeras que odias que te traten como un niño pequeño. ¡Jumm! ¡Pero si recogerte no es tratarte como a un chiquillo!¡Valla que eres caprichoso! Estás convaleciente, deberías pensarlo._

—_Gracias por preocuparte, pero puedo llegar por mí mismo y no estoy convaleciente, ¡mira mira!_—Gritó mientras saltaba en la cama hospitalaria.

—_Está bien, está bien, ten mucho cuidado_—dijo Lettie mientras salía.

Howl dejó de saltar y se recostó pensativo. Ahora sí que tenía mucho para pensar...

**(...)**

A la mañana siguiente. En el baño aromático "de despedida", preparado por las enamorada enfermeras; Howl se atormentaba. Lanzó frascos al suelo. Ya no podía contener su enojo, su recelo. Definitivamente tenía que hacer algo, sino la duda lo acabaría. Respiró; intento reponerse y tras contar hasta diez, reflexiono los últimos detalles de su plan. Solo quedaba ponerlo en marcha.

Al cambiarse y ponerse un nuevo elegante vestido —también de despedida—; agradecer y despedirse afectivamente —tras el adiós a unas enfermeras nostálgicas con corazones en los ojos—; Howl se detuvo por última vez. No entendía cómo era posible que tan sólo meses atrás fuese el hombre más feliz del universo, de la eternidad. Ahora sólo quedaban los restos del hombre, sin felicidad ni vida.

Se preguntaba incansablemente ¿cómo pudo acabársele la vida de tal forma?; ¿Cómo habían llegado a destruir su existir…

Esa era la misma pregunta que se hacía Sophie a diario, no existía vida en el castillo. Inclusive; Tras un largo viaje, se detuvieron para—según pensaban— "jamás" moverse.

_Probablemente Mark se iría y de algún modo ella viviría hasta fallecer con la abuela._

Pensar, que ocho meses atrás la vida era más feliz que en miles de sueños, que en un paraíso.

_La vida era más que vida, más que una quimera en el cielo…_

_'  
_

_(Ocho meses en el pasado....)_

_'_

Un pastel de ensueño quedaba en la mesa después de comer hasta reventar. Habían caído en los sofás muertos del cansancio.

Olas de carcajadas rodearon la sala.

Él ya no podía más, parecía un embudito con las piernas flacas pero una panzota de embarazado… no imaginaba que ella aún tendría energías; Se quedó soñoliento sin ninguna prevención…pasaron los minutos y el sueño ya lo tomaba por completo, jamás se imaginó tal susto.

_Tierna, se levanto sigilosamente ante unos embuditos soñolientos. Tomó un pedazo de pastel y sin piedad se puso en posición._

"_¡PUUAAAaagggggggg!_" Sonó el postre estrellado en toda la cara de su contendiente.

Él estaba pasmado; la miró con ojos acusadores y tomó posición. Nadie se había despertado con la cremosa explosión. Era su oportunidad…

(...)

_—¡Ahh!, ¡Con que quieres guerra!_ —La miró desafiante—_ ¡vas a ver!_ —Con un respiro y sin que ella se percatara tomó un pedazo aún más grande de pastel. Escondió el brazo —con la sorpresa— y la miró a los ojos. Sophie se había hipnotizado en segundos con su mirada; Lo había logrado. Con ella no se sabía pero al menos un vez —esa—¡lo había logrado!.

La besó tiernamente en un suspiro que por poco lo hechiza por completo; pero a tiempo se percato y no dudo en su acto. La tomó fuertemente de la cintura y se impulso...

_"¡PUUUUUUUUAAAAAAGHHHHSH!"_, cayó directamente en su carita y le lleno la boca que estaba abierta por el asombro. Estaba estupefacta —con la máscara de crema en todo su rostro—; se limpió los ojos y lo miró acusante. Howl tardo más en respirar que en recibir un trotazo mayor.

Corretearon todo el castillo, "_¡jajajaja! Te voy a acabar_"; "_¡no me voy a dejar!, ¡jijijijijiji!"_; sonaban risitas tiernas por todo el castillo.

El juego se había puesto más desafiante. Como ya no había pastel ahora tocaba con la única arma que les quedaba. Los besos. Los portales del castillo se movían cada minuto, se perseguían en una carrera de "corre que te alcanzo" y rotaban cada vez que el uno alcanzaba al otro.

Estaba exhausto, no se iba a dejar ganar. Se decidió y justo cuando lo iba a alcanzar se quedó firme y desafiante, ella no podía frenar. _"¡noo!; gritó Sophie._ Se iban a estrellar.

Él no estaba dispuesto a dar un paso.

_"Rsshhh"_, intentó frenar cómo pudo pero no lo había logrado. Él en un movimiento habilidoso la ciño de su cintura y giraron en un abrazo apasionado. Sophie se sonrojó.

—_Te gané _—Le susurró hechizado—. Se fundieron en un beso frenético...*

·

(...)

·**  
**

_"Tintun"_; Sonó el timbre de la floristería. Howl se volteó perezosamente. «_¡ahhhjj tan temprano y ya están molestando?; Pensó». _Se levantó y aun adormilado se puso la bata; antes de salir miró el resplandor de su amada, le dio un besito en la frente y la arropo para que no sintiera frío. Sophie entre sueños dijo:

— _¿A dónde vas? mmm ¡no te vallas!_ —expresó consentida

Howl se excusó diciendo que no tardaría y se dirigió a la puerta.

·

Para sorpresa de nuestrp mago, era el príncipe Justin; al cual no veían desde que se fue a su reino y termino la guerra. Para Howl esa era una verdadera sorpresa ya que se imaginó cualquier cosa menos que el príncipe estaría a su puerta a las 10 de la mañana. _«¡Por Dios! Qué eran esas horas de aparecerse en una casa, ¡qué falta de respeto levantar a la gente tan temprano y UN PRINCIPE!», pensaba Howl._

—_¡Muy buenos días gran Hechicero Howl_. —Saludó el príncipe con una reverencia.

—_Como está, príncipe _—Saludó serio pero formal— _¿a qué se debe su visita?_

—_Recuerdas que os dije que volvería, bueno aquí estoy._

—_¿Tú dijiste que volverías? _—Howl no tenía ni idea, más bien se le hacía inoportuno—._ Bueno espere por favor en sala, ya llamó a todos para que saluden_.

El desayuno fue de lo más incómodo, Sophie atendiendo amablemente al que alguna vez fue cabeza de nabo y Howl comiendo amargamente.

—M_uchas gracias están hermosas.._ —respondió Sophie sin dirigirle una mirada. Sus ojos seguían a su adorado mago.

—_Sí, gracias entre tantas flores, no destacaran pero de todos modos es un detalle… _—bufó Howl dirigiéndose al príncipe.

—_Es un obsequio para ti, Sophie _—Dijo el irritado príncipe desquitándose con Howl.

Silencio

—_Me marcho_ —dijo el mago encolerizado.

—_Y porque me dejas…—Dijo Sophie preocupada— esto... ¿porque no vas a atender la florería?  
_

—_Por hoy me basta de flores _—dijo serio pero cuidadoso— _vuelvo en un rato, gracias por su visita príncipe…_—Cerró la puerta con golpe seco

·

Ese fue el comienzo de una pesadilla incontrolable, cada día la cosas iban peor con la inoportunas visitas del príncipe insistente, convencido de que haría cambiar el corazón de Sophie, pero inconsciente que a Sophie no le causaba más que respeto o cariño hacia quién fue (cabeza de nabo), no a quien realmente era (el príncipe).

Sin embargo, no sólo el príncipe fue el causante de tal dolor para nuestros protagonistas, Sophie ya estaba cansada de sus visitas para amargarles la vida y Howl tratando de ser paciente lo soporto. Mientras pudo.

Los celos no les daban para más, la inseguridad y la rabia los consumía. El silencio devastador fue su peor enemigo y secretos…. Secretos que no sabían del otro, causaron desconfianza, recelo, pensar que su amor era tan latente que ni por eso desfallecieron. A pesar de querer decirse muchas cosas, los amores de alborada y los de luna eran su único consuelo, los de desesperación tras una discusión, los mudos y ansiosos para arrebatar sus temores... Su dolor…

Sin duda alguna, el golpe final llegó aquel terrible día, el día en que el sueño terminó.

·

·

**(..)**

Casi nueve meses después caminaba desconsolado por las calles, intentando sacarse el dolor de la cabeza, por lo menos para no defraudar a quien le tendió la mano.

Llevaba dos semanas como aprendiz, sin duda Lettie no se equivoco ya que Howl resultó ser muy hábil para la cocina, hacía los mandados competentemente y era veloz como las aves. Lo único que preocupaba al Chef, era el semblante de Howl, ¿qué triste vida habría llevado ese pobre hombre qué siendo tan hábil parecía haber perdido el espíritu?, no lo sabía pero el espíritu de Howl estaba muy lejos de ahí, en un casillo escondido.

Los planes de Howl seguían en marcha, cada vez que podía se escapaba y averiguaba con los visitantes del palacio algo sobre el príncipe, pero no le decían más de lo que sabía, que pronto contraería matrimonio con una hermosa mujer.

La duda y la desesperación cada día se apoderaban más de su ser, ignorante que la causante de su trsiteza estaba peor...

Más lejos de lo que Howl se imaginaba; La debilidad de Sophie hacía más que estragos, ese extraño hechizo* los había transportado a una jungla en tinieblas y mientras más lo intentaba más parecía desfallecer. Las pocas fuerzas que empleaba en tratar de solucionarlo ya no le alcanzaban y si no hacía algo pronto su niño (Markl), moriría de inanición. ¿Cómo había caído en esa trampa? ¿Cuáles eran los planes de esa perversa mujer? Y ¿cómo era posible que Howl permitiera eso?. lo desconoció totalmente, no podía dejar de pensar en él, de dudar…. Si, sabía que era muy poca cosa para él, pero jamás imagino que él fuera tan infame....

'

'

**_Continuará…_**

_'_

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Hola a todos! Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Las incógnitas que quedaron pronto serán resueltas; Los datos dados en este capítulo y en el anterior serán de mucha importancia para la historia, así que les recomiendo estar atentos con las pistas "escondidas" de las cuales pronto se darán cuenta. Gracias por sus comentarios y recuerden que los pueden seguir enviando a __ junto con sus dudas o sugerencias a los e-mail que están en mi perfil. Lo más importante **¡REVIEW REVIEW! **(Así no sean usuarios de esta página pueden dejarlas; y ustedes saben ... Mi único deseo es alegrarles unos minuticos, como recompensa díganme lo buno y por su puesto, lo malo "eso no sólo me hará mejor a mí sino más que todo al Fic. Yo veré no)_

_ Próximo capítulo "__**Revelación**__"_

_*****__En el beso de Sophie y Howl, hace referencia al primer especial; ¡ojo es Lemon! (y se sale un poco de la historia; cuando lo lean se darán cuenta) Así que no es para todas las edades._

_Un abrazo para todos y hasta la próxima actualización _

**Disclaimer:** Howl's moving Castle (El increíble castillo Vagabundo, El castillo ambulante, El castillo errante...) no me pertenece, este FanFic si._  
_


	4. Cap 3: REVELACION

**"QUIMERA EN EL CIELO"**

_**Capítulo 3. Revelación.**_

_'_

_'_

_'**  
**_

—¡Attard* en cuarentenaaa! ¡Contagios en Northtown! HOY ¡Prevenciones para evitar contraer la tiisiis y ¡SUPER ESPECIAL CON REVELACIONES DE LA GUERRA!!.... ¡No se lo pierda! ¡Compre su diario El más cumplido y más baratoo!

—¡Hooy Attard en cuarente...

—Disculpa ¿cuánto vale?

—Pues es el diario más baratico señor, cómprelo hoy y recibirá un especial de la gue...

—Sí, sí, ya te escuché, ¿te esfuerzas mucho en vender no?

—Síp, —asintió con una sonrisa—. ¿Cuántos me va a comprar?

—Uno es más que suficiente, toma —le pago con un billete.

—¡Muuchas graciass!, ¡es mi primera venta del día! —Celebró al recibir el dinero—, tome son tres monedas de cambio

—Tranquilo quédatelas, ¿trabajas para ayudarte en el estudio no?

—No, son para mi casa ¡además soy MUJER!

—Ahh disculpa, no... No me fije en lo femenina que eras.. .«_Sin duda debe ser muy pobre para andar en esos harapos _—pensó—».., pero tu actitud no ayuda mucho que digamos…

—Jumm! Pues soy una chica y trabajo por necesidad, debo ayudar para las medicinas de mi abuelo.

—Ya veooo... —no pregunto más por no sonar indiscreto—. Bueno, has ganado un nuevo cliente; si me llevas el periódico todos los días esta dirección, recibirás muy buena paga —le dijo entregándole un papelito.

—¡Muuuchas gracias mi lord!, ¡con mucho gusto pasaré todos los días a primera hora!

—Bueno, entonces te espero mañana.

—¡Hastaa luego mi looord! —se despidió la niña agitando la mano. Siguió con su trabajo:

— (¡Attard en cuarentenaa…)

-

Definitivamente fue buena idea, de esa manera ayudaría a la pequeña y seguramente ella cumpliría su parte, ¿ya estaba trabajando no?**; aunque despertar a Howl no era muy fácil que digamos^^.

La cuarentena no le importaba, debía de ser un invento del palacio, para excusarse en ello de su incompetencia; mucho menos se pondría a leer esas prevenciones sobre tisis, ni sabía que significaba. Él sólo estaba interesado en el dichoso especial…

_  
-_

_  
(…)En nuestro especial: Se presume que la desaparición del príncipe fue causada por un hechizo, aunque el mayor sortilegio es el que lo envolvió en la maravillosa historia de amor de la cual seremos testigos. Su matrimonio será la celebración más importante en más de diez años; ¿será su prometida la misma que al salvarlo finalizó la guerra?_

-

Nadie más que nuestro mago se hacía la misma pregunta, _¡ahj! pensaba que tenían más información…_; de todas formas ya no podía recuperar su dinero. Puso el diario debajo de su brazo y siguió su camino. Se resignó. Decidió ayudar a aquella niña; así, se informaba más y se distraería un poco, ¡ah! pero se le olvidaba; Lo más importante es que tendría un verdadero despertador. _Hasta en eso le hacía falta, porque Markl nunca fue bueno en eso…_

Al llegar a la pastelería fue recibido con un **¡grito marcial! **«¡_uuy eso ni Sophie en las peores!, _pensó». Pero es que ¡con razón! ¿Qué eran esas horas de llegar?, faltaban quince para las diez y la entrada era a las nueve. Típico, para Howl eso era más que madrugar.

En su puesto de trabajo lo recibió un pedido de 40 Éclairs traditionels; 5 de fresa, 2 sin azúcar, 13 de chocolate, 10 de cereza ¡sin crema! Y 10 con todo.

—¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacer todo esto?

— _¡Jumm, hasta ahora era un aprendiz, ¿cómo iba a preparar esos __no se que traditio no se que__ si ni siquiera sabía qué eran? _—jeje la verdad yo tampoco, si no es porque miro en un libro de mi mamá; (son como unos panqueques).

—¡Hahahaha!, eso es por llegar tarde… hahaha; haber ¿qué necesitas? —contestó divertido su compañero, al que si no fuera porque se burlo, jamás lo habría notado.

—Y…tú, ¿quién eres?

—¿Cómo?.... Ooye si nos presentaron cuando empezaste….¿no te acuerdas?

—Ummmmm……..ummm……..—de verdad lo estaba intentando.

—Ummmm

—¡Ooyee!

—Eee… mm hehehe es broma..., lo siento peroo.. ¡Fíjate que nop!

—¡Jumm! Pues FÍJATE que soy Martín y soy aprendiz al igual que tu, y yooo YO AMO la cocinaa! —hizo pose de santo y tenía estrellitas de los ojos—, tu no?

—mm mass o menos…

—mm más o menos ¡no es una respuesta! Mírame a mi ¡YO seré el mejor cocinero de la región!

—Aah bueno…¬¬' que bien…—A Howl eso le importaba TANTO…!(jejeje sarcasmo).

—¡Vamos!, deja esa cara… haber déjame ayudarte. Alcánzame esa canasta de allá. ¡Noo esa noooo! (¡crashhh!) —. Definitivamente no era el mejor día de Howl.

Tardaron casi toda la jornada, pero lo habían logrado. El Chef maestro los felicitó y recompensó a Howl no descontándole las horas que había faltado. Estaba aliviado.

—Ufff —suspiró—,muchas gracias de verdad te debo una…

—No, no te preocupes; Cuando no entiendas algo no dudes en preguntarme…

**(...)**

—¡Mi loord! ¡mi lord! TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC —Llevaba media hora y ese lord nada que habría… ¿le habría pasado algo? Sería una broma? Ushhh donde lo fuera ya se las vería después…

TOC TOC TOC

—¡Mi loooooorrddd!

—mmmmmmm ¿ qué pasooo? ¿Quién molestaa!.... Ah, hola pequeña

—¡Jum! Pensé que me había jugado una broma, mi lord

—mmm —medio la escuchaba—, no me creas tan malo. Haber…. ¿Qué hay de nuevo en el periódico?

—No mucho, mi lord

—hahaha mi lord, mi lord ¡ya deja de llamarme así niña! Me llamo Howl

—Aahh bueno, mi lord (¬¬')…

—Ahh sí, si ya te pago espérame un momento, ¡sigue, sigue!

La niña cerró la puerta, era un cuarto pequeño y muy sencillo para ¿UN LORD?

—Ya, ya lo encontré, y dime ¿qué hora es?

—Faltan 20 para las nueve, mi lord.

—Ya veo veinte para las ¡QUEEEEE! ¡Nooo me van a hecharrr! ¿Por qué no me dijisteeee?

—Mi lord usted no me lo preguntó

En menos de un minuto se metió al baño y salió impecable, cambiado con un conjunto sencillo pero que no le restaba una gota de su natural elegancia.

—Vamoss vamos

Salió lo más rápido que pudo llevando a la niña de la mano.

Mmi loorrdd tranquilo déjeme aquí, mañana vengo a las siete y media ¿le parece?

—Siete. —Para un baño como los que acostumbraba necesitaría bastante tiempo.

—Con gusto, mi lord

—Jumm luego arreglamos lo de lord, toma.

—¡graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaciassss mi lorddddddddddd! —Le había dado el billete más grande que había visto en su vida—. Tome, yo no quiero mi desayuno, a usted le alimentara más.

Howl lo recibió sin más pero ¿no era el cambio lo que había recibido?

—Ayyy! Le di casi todo mi dinerooo buahhhh y ahora que hagu? (como si no fuera mago ¬¬´)

—Ay pero que linda me dejo su desayuno,., mmmbubeno algo es algo —dijo mientras masticaba.

Por suerte llego a tiempo. ¡Qué alivio!

**...**  
El día pasó más rápido de lo que esperaba; el sonido de los aviones invadía las calles, y el viento anunciaba que pronto llegaría el invierno. El otoño era refrescante y ligero. ¡Por fin había llegado!

Como todos los días al salir del trabajo, Howl se dirigió en busca de información. Esta vez fue directamente a los despachos de atención a la comunidad y correspondencia del palacio, no habría peligro ya que no estaban en el castillo.(¿Recuerdan?, Howl está en Market Chipping y el castillo queda en la ciudad real "Kingsburg" ^^)

En la dependencia, se encontraba una mujer de contextura gruesa entre los treinta y cuarenta años. Tenía un vestido amarillo con boleros, que parecía un pastel. Lo que más sobresalía en ella era el "destacado escote en su pecho" y su tónica voz que excedía un poco, lo suficiente para espantar a Howl.

—Eh, disculpe señora. Trabajo en La pastelería Cesari's y me envían para verificar los datos de la prometida del príncipe vecino; así, poder enviar los pasteles de cortesía que ordenó el rey. ¿Podría usted decirme su nombre?

—Espere un momento, ¡Marieee que pasó con esos folder tráelos yaaa!. Disculpe ¿Qué me decía? —pregunto la distraída mujer

—Que vengo de Cesari's a verificar el nombre de la prometida (…), ¿podría por favor darme el nombre?

—Ah, mi nombre Linda ¿no se nota?, y el suyo es..?

—Perdón, le dije que vengo a…

—Espere, ¡Marieeeeeeeee!

—Sí, ssi señora ya casi llego —Se escuchaba a lo lejos una voz temerosa

—_¿Umm?, _—Howl se inquieto

— Yahj uf cu cu cuidadoo despacio, despacio ya casi llego —¿Era una pila de carpetas andante?, no, no lo que pasa es que ¡con ese montón! Era lógico que no se viera

—¡Jumm! Que incompetentes son los empleados de ahora, ¿no cree usted?

—_¿Ella hablando de incompetencia?_ —se dijo frunciendo el ceño—. ¡Mira a quien me encuentro! Hola pequeña ¿cómo estás?, ¡ya veo que trabajas muy duro!

Esto le incomodo a la matrona, medio forzó una sonrisa.

—¡Si señor!

—Hehehe, qué bien ¡mañana puntual no?

—¡Sí mi lo..

—Ya sé, creo que se llama Soo, Sophie algo

Quedo inmóvil

—Gra..Gracias —pasó saliva intentando calmarse, la sombra cubría su rostro y sus ojos se perdían en el suelo

Giro en dirección opuesta y camino hacia la puerta en un silencio sepulcral,

¡trinn!, sonó algo al caer en el suelo

Detrás de él, la niña preocupada cruzó la vitrina y recogió la joya de altísimo valor, corrió hacia el sombrío lord. No lograba verle el rostro. Sin embargo le habló.

—Mi, mi lord se le cayó esto —le acerco un sublime anillo

—Graci…

—¡Señorrrr ya lo encontree!, sí es Sophie Hatter, no se le olvide Hatter con doble Tee (t)

Apretó los puños llenos de rabia. La poca luz reveló cólera sin siquiera descubrir la mirada.

El anillo cayó sin más en el pavimento.

Alarmada, Marie lo recogió.

—Mi lord sucede algo? Se Inclinó tratando de ver su expresión,

(…)

—Gracias…— respondió tácitamente tomando la argolla—. Te espero mañana.

—Si…. Mi lord…—agregó preocupada— ¿está bien?

Asintió mudamente. Segundos después, ya sin la pequeña en frente, un brillo recorrió su rostro.

El joven, desbordando en lágrimas. Se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche….

**(…)** Corría sin saber adónde, las calles eternizaban en luces intermitentes; giró a la derecha, a la izquierda, la lluvia nublaba su vista, laberinto imposible, la pena lo consumía, lagrimas del cielo fusionadas con las del hombre…

El dolor, la devastación…

-

-

**—(^^)—**

_**U**__na de las sorpresas del conflicto, fue el descubrimiento del parentesco entre ambos monarcas. Para los desorientados, Ingary y Maleth** anteriormente eran __**El Honorable Imperio de Ingary**__, de los caballeros más valientes y las villas más hermosas. Verdaderamente, el rey __**Christopher**__ fue uno de los mejores soberanos__**. **__Su lealtad, su generosidad con la patria y sobre todo, su valor, nos hizo de las naciones más prosperas. Ahora, la paz y prosperidad de esos tiempos; son cuestión de sueños._

_Durante su gobierno, el rey Cristopher, luchó conflictos tan o más fuertes que los de la pasada guerra._

_A diferencia de los actuales reyes, él impidió la invasión de tropas enemigas a las ciudades. Inclusive, solucionó los conflictos por vías alternas sin usar las armas._

_El desarrollo de nuestros países es en parte, gracias a él._

_A sus 50 años, una enfermedad del corazón azotó al rey. Éste, consciente de su muerte venidera y angustiado por el futuro del país, llamó a sus hijos a reunión. Los príncipes Anthony y Elijah (con 2 años de diferencia, Anthony el mayor), escucharon su decisión._

_El rey pensaba que Anthony era el idóneo para sucederlo, sin embargo aunque un poco inestable, su hijo Elijah tendría la oportunidad de luchar por el trono._

_Se organizó una competencia de talentos (inteligencia, gobierno, control mental y fuerza física), del cual Anthony, salió vencedor en el 98% de las pruebas. Sin duda, sería el próximo soberano._

_La celebración del pueblo coincidió con la muerte del rey más querido de la historia. La congoja abatió a la nación. No obstante, el príncipe Elijah sin importarle la muerte de su padre, robó la corona de su hermano y tomo posesión del trono abruptamente. Anthony, deprimido por la muerte de su padre, no se percató de la usurpación de su trono. Pero el pueblo no se cruzó de brazos. Ni antes sus peticiones "ya despertado", desistieron de atacar el palacio. Con todo su poder, el soberano ordenó atacar a su propio pueblo__**.**_

_Los capitanes fueron incapaces de atacar a su pueblo. Así, la gente que apoyaba al joven Anthony, tomó la mitad de las tierras y se formó el reino de__** Maleth**__(cielo)__**.**_

_Los que pecamos por ignorantes, nos quedamos en lo que quedó de __**Ingary.**_

_En los gobiernos respectivos, no hubo __daños, cada rey delegó a su primogénito el trono. Empero, nuestro rey actual; reclamó las tierras al rey Malethiano. A su negativa, el rey Nicholas (rey de Ingary); de encubierto, envió a un brujo para que hechizara al príncipe Justin (hermano menor del rey James de Maleth)._

"_Gracias a una heroína sin nombre", dijo el príncipe Justin "dimos fin a esta guerra"_

_No es confirmado, pero se presume que esta heroína podría ser su prometida Sophie Hatter. Una total desconocida, procedente de nuestra tierra. ¿Podría ser ella la fórmula para que volvamos a ser el reino que fuimos?, sólo el tiempo lo dirá._

**(...)**

—¿Cómo es que no leyó bien de ese periódico?_, definitivamente su destino se empeñaba en hacerlo sufrir de la peor manera.—_Se reprochaba a si mismo mientras bebía el chocolate caliente.

—¡Gracias al cielo que está bien! ¡Pensé que moriría!

—Ya veo tú te quedas con el sobrante ¿verdad?

—Ah, no mi lord, en la editorial me regalan una edición cada vez que pueden. Son para mi abuelito.

—Sobre eso, mucho gusto mi nombre es Howl Jenkins. —se dirigió al ancianito que lo miraba dubitativo y hacia la niña insistente pequeña que ¡no dejaba de decirle looorrd!

—Yo soy el Rafael, el que educó a Marie —respondió orgulloso—, ella todavía es una niña. No habrá puesto usted sus ojos en ella ¿no?

—Como se le ocurre, mi Lord. Hehehe como dice su nieta. Ella es una niña a la cual le debo la vida

Marie se sonrojó

—A, muy bien, y ustedes ¿por qué se conocen?

—Yo le llevo el..

—Ella es mi aprendiz, Don Rafael—afirmó inclinándose en reverencia al señor—. De ahora en adelante le enseñaré todo lo que sé, ¿tiene usted inconvenientes con la magia?

—No, para nada —Respondió alegremente— me encantaría que mi niña sea una hermosa y maravillosa hechicera del bien. ¿Pero es usted mago?, no parece

Marie estaba impresionada

—¿Usted es magooo?

—Sí, ¡y de los mejores! —contesto vanidoso—. Entonces, ¿me da usted el permiso para hacerla mi aprendiz?

—Bueno, si vino formalmente aunque en condiciones "extrañas" se lo permitiré, pero ¡ojo con llegar tarde Marie, deberás cumplir con tus estudios y ser mi orgullo!

—YUUUUPIIIIIII—Marie saltaba en un pie, aunque todavía le costaba mucho creer que aquél desordenado y distraído caballero fuera un mago.

_Aunque por lo buena gente, ¡sip!_

—¿Qué dices?

—No, que muchas gracias maestro Howl

Bueno, por lo menos ya no lo llamaba "lord". Estaba tan delicioso el chocolate y la manta en la que estaba envuelto, que por lo menos se distrajo unos minutos. Después de la fatídica noticia; estaba en un estado de negación.

Tanto entró en shock, que en su locura de lluvia y lágrimas ¡por poco muere!. Lo atropelló una locomotora, en la que por suerte, viajaba Marie.

Fue una conmoción. Las señoritas se atiborraron alrededor del hermoso caballero. Al verlo en la mitad de la calle, los pasajeros lo rodearon atormentados. Por fortuna un milagro hizo que en medio de la lluvia y la oscuridad de la noche, el vehículo frenara antes de matarlo del golpe. Entre la multitud de ansiosas jóvenes. Marie, angustiada. Sacó toda su fuerza y lo arrastró argumentando que era su primo.

Al ver a esa preciosa niña, con su belleza descubierta por la lluvia. El hermoso cabello miel y su camisón de ¿niño? —hehe ¡por lo menos se veía mejor ¿no?! Xp—, ya que con el chaleco arropo a su "familiar". Los chicos no dudaron en ayudarla. Lo levantaron inconsciente y lo subieron en la locomotora. La acompañaron hasta que el desfallecido joven, quedó acomodado en un cuarto auxiliar de una preciosa casa.

Todavía se preguntaba por qué la habían ayudado… jamás la ayudaban cuando cargaba las pilas de folders o cuando cargaba los pesados periódicos,_ "Talvez debió ser por mi lord" _Pensó.

Dos horas después, saltaba de la dicha por la aprobación de su abuelo. Ahora sí que estaba aliviada por la recuperación de su lord, eh digo por la recuperación de su maestro. Al fin de cuentas ¿era un mago no?

—_¡Ay pero es que la gente cree que por ser mago se es inmortal!— _Se quejaba mentalmente mientras disimulaba una sonrisa— _¡Juemadree que dolor!_ — No sentía la mitad del cuerpo.

Al otro día, se marchó asegurando que estaba intacto, aunque no lo parecía de a mucho. Con todo, Envió un mensaje de excusa. El Chef maestro se preocupó demasiado, pero Marie lo tranquilizo y este aunque muy angustiado, comprendió.

_Ya les debía la vida a dos mujeres, eso era el colmo. Menos mal previno a Marie de decirle al chef que por ¡Ningún motivo! Se enterara Lettie. ¡Noo! por lo menos a Marie la dominaba. En cambio Lettie era una cosa ¡MUY DIFERENTE!, Una tortura le quedaba en pañales a sus cuidados. Bastante tuvo en el hospital, para que importunara más_ —sonrío—_Lettie era una muy buena mujer aunque no tanto como… _—se le arrugó el corazón.

¡No, no iba a llorar más, el un día prometió que jamás volvería a huir! Así que con o sin los huesos rotos, sabría toda la verdad.

¡Craaaakk!, sonaron sus huesos, ¡no importaba así le sonara el cuerpo entero —que de por sí ya lo hacía— se levantaría.

En un viaje intempestivo, alquiló un avión individual —de los que alguna vez dirigió con Sophie—. Y en menos de medio día llegaron a Melite***. (Se me olvidaba, iba con Marie. Esa niña tan pila, de seguro seria de ayuda)

Dejaron el avión en un pequeño hangar al norte de la ciudad. Ya era tiempo de mostrar algo de su magia ¿no?

—Mmm.. Vamos a ver… el castillo queda en la colina del sur. —Giró a la derecha y se encontró con un gigantesco palacio, que si bien se veía de lejos; debía de ser inmenso.

Señaló con su mano en alto

—¡ Alla Mariee!, Allá está mi vida.

Marie no entendía muy bien, pero se emocionó.

—Verás… más tarde te explico. ¿Estás lista?

—¡Si maestro!

—OK, entonces

¡ALLA VAMOSSS!

·

·

**Continuará ….**

**·**

**·**

**

* * *

Notas de la autora:  
**

Hola a todos! Siento dejar aquí pero es que ya me estaba alargando y ¡son demasiadas cosas para un solo capítulo! Así que prepárense el siguiente está para comerse las uñas, ¡No se lo pierdan!.

Adelantos: ¿Quimera o realidad?, qué es lo que está pasando, ¿porque se asoma el pasado allí?, Casualidades, encuentros, despedidas…

CAPÍTULO 4**: Riesgos**

Notitas finales:Ya saben, como siempre pueden escribirme preguntas, sugerencias, regaños, mandados y recados (^^) en mi REVIEW REVIEW me la merezco XP

Un abrazo

Diani. Niichan ^.^

**Disclaimer:** Howl's moving Castle (El increíble castillo Vagabundo, El castillo ambulante, El castillo errante...) no me pertenece, este FanFic si.

_'_

_

* * *

  
_

Attard: Hace referencia a una ciudad del país de Maleth

** Maleth: saqué este nombre de las islas de Malta ,las cuales fueron llamadas "Maleth: cielo" por los fenicios, cuando las poseían antes de cristo

*** Melite: ciudad de la miel en griego.


	5. Cap 4: RIESGOS

**"QUIMERA EN EL CIELO"**

_**Capítulo 4. Riesgos.**_

·

·

—¡Bluog!, ¡bluog!* Cof cof

—¡Por, por favor ¡déjeme ayudarle!!

—Cof, cof cof, ¡bluog! De- ¡DÉJEME EN PAZZ!

_Saltó del susto, corrió y desde lejos dijo:_

—Por favor, para lo que sea, si necesita algo. Toque la campana.

—¡Váyasee!

_Espantada corrió hacia la puerta  
_

—Pe-pero señoorr —suplico la empleada

—¡LÁRGUESEE!

_"¡PUAG!_" sonó el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse. El joven siguió en el lavabo; Luego, estuvo en la tina por cerca de tres horas.

Mientras se terminaba de asear, como de costumbre se preguntaba el porqué de su "¡maldita vida!" ¿_De qué servía tenerlo todo, tener el aprecio "incondicional"_ —_ciertamente interesado e hipócrita_—_que le prodigaba su pueblo, si no podía usarlos ni siquiera para ayudarse a sí mismo?. No servía para nada, no tenía utilidad ni virtud alguna. Por si fuera poco, estaba esa mirada. Esa que tanto repudiaba en todos y cada uno que lo rodeaban. ¡Por eso los odiaba, TODOS pertenecían a la escoria y eran unos plebeyos de la peor categoría! Todos merecían su desprecio y ni siquiera ÉL** merecía su trato ¡porque era todo así?_

—¡Demonios! —le pegó a la tina con una furia irascible—, ¡Maldita sea! —salieron lágrimas de ira—maldita…sea.

Haló el cordón del desagüe y alcanzó la toalla como pudo. Viró la mirada

—¡Qué le pasa INÚTIL! ¡DEJE DE ESCONDERSE! —se dirigió a la jovencita que estaba escondida al respaldo de la puerta.

_Temblorosa y veloz como meteoro se presentó ante el joven. En su apuro dejó dejado caer el trapeador que antes sostenía.  
_

—Lo-lo siento —corrió a levantar el utensilio del suelo y más rápida que antes llegó ante su amo.

(...)

Con más fuerza interior que visible, cargó a su amo y lo asentó en la cama. Ahí ya estaban preparadas e impecables las ropas del día, las cuales alistó antes de escuchar, cualquier grito del joven. Hizo una reverencia para retirarse

—Espere! —bufó el recién bañado— Aliste todo, hoy salimos.

—Sí mi señor

—Cuando tenga todo arreglado, sabe dónde buscarme —término de dar la orden.

Al arreglarse, se dirigió a su cabañita escondida entre los molinos. Lo único que le causaba paz y le permitía alejarse del mundo. Allí leía, escribía y pintaba a su gusto —tenía muchísimos cuadros, todos bellísimos—. También tocaba piano majestuosamente; Pero se aseguraba de que ni la "entrometida" de Danielle (la empleada), lo pudiera escuchar. Ella y su padre eran los únicos que sabían dónde encontrarlo, sin embargo, su padre no había ido desde que le regaló ese refugio.

Desde la puerta, _Danielle_ observaba la mirada caída del joven hermoso ; esto le magulló el corazón, pero se repuso de inmediato al notar la mirada alerta del susodicho:

—¿Ya está todo listo?—preguntó con voz pausada

—Sí, mi señor…—afirmó la muchacha

—¿Quiere que lo ayude? —Le preguntó aún apenada

—Pffff, ¡faltaba más! ¡chu! chu! —bufó petulante, haciendo que se alejara un poco, por supuesto. Él salía primero

La muchacha lo seguía sumisa y lo vigilaba sin que se diera cuenta. Él jamás sabría que a pesar de cómo la trataba, ella siempre lo protegería.

'

'

* * *

'

'

¡Tenía 40 de fiebree! ¡Dios mío! Si no hacía algo pronto su niño podría morir_ "¡qué haría! ¡Qué haría!"_ pensaba angustiada mientras corría con las manos sobre la cabeza y los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡Te calmas ya, Sophie! —Increpó la abuela—. Hazme el favor y te controlas que pareces peor que Markl

"_definitivamente esta peor que Howl"_, pensaba la anciana

_"Uno…,dos…,tres.[…]—contó la joven mentalmente—, exhaló._

—ffff —exhaló de nuevo y se calmó—. Si tienes razón, pero yo, yo no sé qué hacer —respondió con las manos temblando.

Realmente estaba angustiada. De nuevo, estaba a punto de...

—Hazme el favor y te controlas ¡que este momento no es para llorar!... ¡valla! ¡Ya he tenido suficiente de tu depresión!; sé, SE MUY bien lo màs que estás, pero no le podemos contagiar nuestra mala energía al niño; ¿acaso no ves a que hemos llegado?, Bagh si estuviera ..Ho

—Sí —la interrumpió Sophie—, definitivamente no me voy a quedar como una tonta sin hacer nada. Ven, ayúdame a conseguir trozos de tela para hacerle unos pañitos a Markl

— "_Veo que oír su nombre te acabaría…lo siento Sophie"_ —Pensó agobiada la obesa abuelita.

Sophie sabía que debía controlar sus lágrimas, _"abuelita tiene razón"_. Si seguía así no sólo no podría ayudar a Markl, sino que también moriría. Pero, ¿Por qué tenían que juntarse todas las malas cosas en ese momento?. No tenía idea de donde estaban, no tenía fuerzas, ya no quedaba comida y sin Markl, no podían hacer más conjuros para obtenerla. Estaban mal… muy mal

—Mira Sophie, encontré unos trozos

—Gracias, me has ayudado mucho —Respondió abrazándola cariñosamente.

_El dolor no había borrado toda su nobleza._

Mientras lavaba y preparaba los trozos de tela, recordaba la figura de la culpable de su ruina…

Sin duda era una mujer muy hermosa, su belleza irradiaba por todo el lugar. Su imponencia y elegancia eran inigualables…

_Tiempo atrás en el castillo..._

Había ingresado por la puerta del cielo. Esta fue una total sorpresa para Sophie, que después de casi un día sin cuidar a Howl ya estaba preocupada, más que ansiosa por verlo. No es que no lo quisiera sentir sólo que su conciencia le advertía que si no estaba con ella, en cierto modo era por su culpa.

—¡Sophiee, Puerta del cieloo!—Gritó el fuego desde la chimenea.

(…)

—¡Sophieeee que puertaa de cielooo!

—Pu-pu puerta de donde??

—uhff —se encogió de sus hombritos de llamita— Te dije que puerta del cielo.

Al escuchar esas palabras fue como si un terremoto recorriera el cuerpo de Sophie, corría de un lado a otro

—¿Donde está Markl? —Susurró muy cerca de Calcifer

—Practicando en el estudio…¡jum!, ese niño es más peligroso que Howl…

—¿Es el?

—No, tu mamá

Sophie hizo una mueca

—¡Pues seguro que es Howl!, ¡haber, él es el único que ingresa por esa entrada!, o, lógicamente tu, Markl, Heen o yo… pero nosotros estamos aquí ..asi que ¿quién crees que es?

Ante la frase de Calcifer, Sophie dio un brinco de emoción.

—Pues no le voy a dar el gusto de que me vea igual... ¡jum! Sea como sea ,me tiene que ver radiante

A Calcifer le salió una gotita en la frente… "_ay las mujeres son insufribles"_, pensó.

No dejaban de golpear la puerta…¡Toc! ¡toc! ¡toc!, ese ruidito se estaba poniendo cansón…

—Pero que extraño…, Howl perfectamente puede abrir la puerta… —frunció el ceño —. Tal vez es para darse más protagonismo. Bueno aunque…¡Aunque nada!, ¡jum que le habrá Markl!. —se dirigió hacia sus aposentos, no la podía ver mal…

Ante tal bochinche, Markl salió molesto a abrir la puerta, _"¡porqué no había paz en el castillo por un rato!, preciso el día que sale Howl —que sin duda sería el único calmado—, sale tan poco tiempo que no me alcanzó para terminar el conjuro", _pensaba malhumorado (Como que ya se vislumbraba una adolescencia temprana ¿no creen? Hehe). Lo único que quería era abrir la puerta y decirle a su maestro lo cruel que era al no dejarlo estudiar… es que con tanto juego, sus deberes como aprendiz eran muy difíciles de realizar. Se dispuso a abrir la puerta inhalando aire para empezar su cantaleta. Tal fue su sorpresa al ver a su visitante, que se puso rojísimo al no exhalar aire. Pero si era aquella chica….y ¡era tan hermosaaa!, que si no es por un grito de Calcifer el pobre casi se ahoga.

—Cof, cof ,cof —todavía no se reponía de su sorpresa.. ¿cómo es que…¿Cómo es que ELLA estaba allí?

Eso era casi imposible, considerando que estaban en el CIELO

—¿Cómo estas niño?— saludo petulante ingresando al salón, con su rostro en alto y su mirada presumida.

Era la primer vez que entraba al castillo "por las buenas", y le causaba asco ver tan patético lugar, Markl había conocido su apariencia "buena", pero definitivamente le repudiaba la sola palabra. Ingreso mirando de arriba abajo el lugar, tenía mucha curiosidad de ver donde vivía SU Howl

Corriendo como una ratoncita, se escucharon a lo lejos los pasos de Sophie. Ella, haciéndose la "boba", quería sorprender a Howl con su mejor atavío.

—Markl, ¿Dónde está la..

Era ella la sorprendida. ¿Quién era esa mujer?, ¿qué se supone que hacía en SU CASA?, no perdió la compostura y se dirigió tan seria como acostumbraba serlo en esas "ocasiones"

—¿Quién esa esta persona, Markl?—preguntó

**…**

—Markl ¡te estoy hablando!

—So-Sophie.. ella es.. —

—¿Ella es…? — La anfitriona frunció el ceño

—… Bagh! ¿Quién es esta?, seguro es mi reemplazo —bufó la recién llegada

Sophie entró en cólera. Respiró. Debía guardar compostura

—Usted debería presentarse primero, ¿quién es y a qué debemos su visita?

—_¡Que tal esta igualada..! —se dijo para sí— _Veo que aquí vive Howl. Usted ¿es la sirvienta?

Ahora sí que acabo con la paciencia de Sophie

—Sí aquí vive Howl, y para su información somos SU FAMILIA_— bufó  
_

_Eso fastidió a la indeseable_

A pesar de que era hermosa, también agoto la paciencia de Markl. No iba a permitir que aquella farsante, maltratara a Sophie.

—Haga el favor de retirarse, Howl no está. Y si estuviera tampoco creo que le interesara verla. Ante usted está la mujer ÉL adora, así que guarde sus distancias.—agreo el niño sorprendiendo a Sophie.

La visitante estaba furiosa,_ "es que ni siquiera dijo que ama sino que ADORA. ¡Malditos!" , _Pensaba. Iban a pagar cada uno de los insultos que le habían dado.

—Muy bien… tarde o temprano él sabrá de mi visita, y tengan seguro que le agradara más de lo que creen. Por algo fui su primera mujer…. Hasta entonces. —Se despidió con una sonrisa malévola, mientras salía veloz.

El castillo se enmudeció. Las palabras todavía retumbaban en su mente, más fuertes que mil tambores **¡PRIMERA MUJER! ¡PRIMERA MUJER! ¡PRIMERA MUJER!**....

Markl se encerró en su cuarto. Él no sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba aquella engreída. Sus recuerdos estaban borrosos sobre "cuando" la conoció. Pero de que estaba en "su lista" (la de Howl), lo estaba. Se encogió de hombros; agradeció al cielo que la abuela estuviese durmiendo, de lo contrario se habría puesto en apuros al enfrentar las interrogaciones de una vieja bruja y de una más joven, pero más tenaz que ninguna. El único capaz de tranquilizar a Sophie, era Howl…

Justo quién llegaba en ese momento, y para colmar la ansiedad de Sophie; Por la "dichosa" puerta del cielo. Nunca había encontrado ese castillo(el del cielo) en tanto silencio. Había salido a reflexionar._¡¿Cómo se había dejado llevar TANTO por los celos?!_. Sabía que Sophie era su vida y confiaba en que él era la de ella. Ese príncipe, no podía haber logrado tanto, en tan poco. Había llegado a la conclusión de que se estaba dejando llevar por su imaginación. Seguramente, Sophie estaría muy preocupada y todo por su culpa. Sí, ella jamás se enfurecería o le dejaría de hablar ¿verdad?. Tal vez se había tardado una horitas… —ya iban 30 horas—, pero ella jamás lo rechazaría, aunque bueno, con ella nunca se sabía…

Pues era evindente que con Sophie las cosas no se podían predecir. Se había decidido por dejarle de hablar y mostrar su disgusto. Pero al sentirlo, en el cobijo de la noche todo su cuerpo se estremeció. Por fin estaba a su lado, tan cerca como siempre, tan suave y tan embriagador…

Por otro lado, Howl no resistió verla acurrucada en su lecho. Su figura revelada por la luna, dormida y abrigada tan sólo por ropas de seda. La cama estaba intacta; seguramente lo esperaba para "la conversación aclaratoria" —sin saber que No serían de ella—, pero se había dormido en la guardia.

Despacito y mudo se acerco creyéndola dormida —mientras que a Sophie el corazón le latía a mil—. Tenía a su amor en frente, el sentir su respiración lo consumía por dentro… Era tan bella, tan hermosa… Seguramente no sentiría si se acercaba un poquito, tan sólo un poquito más...

La respiración de Sophie era suavecita, disimulaba muy bien su emoción…Menos mal estaban a oscuras, sino, su rubor sería más que notable.

Poco a poco se aproximaba a su rostro…mantuvo sus labios a un centímetro de distancia,…sintiendo la respiración y la tibieza de su amada…

Se sentían tan cerca…sólo la respiración del otro era más que suficiente. Pero él no resistió la calidez de ese rostro, que tanto lo enloquecía. Muy lentamente atravesó ese límite de milímetros, muy lentamente para que no sintiera se mimó con su rostro. Con sus labios, acariciaba el rostro de Sophie. Sus parpados, su nariz, su mentón…por último… sus labios. Se detuvo, no la quería despertar, pero era inevitable ¡no podía NO estar a su lado!, lo enloquecía si lo dejaba. No podía, al menos quería sentir sus labios por un ratito más.

Era un juego mudo, de esos en los que ambos saben que piensa el otro sin pronunciarlo. Acarició un poquito más sus labios. Los sintió tan frenéticos como los suyos y no pensó. Ya no podían pensar, muy suavecito los labios se fueron fundiendo, se insinuaron, se acariciaron hasta que finalmente fue un beso. Ya no pensaban en conversaciones ni ¡en nada!. La tenía a su lado, sólo eso le importaba. Acercó sus manos sin palparla, sólo estas sentían el calor de su cintura, rozaban su piel haciéndole sentir más pasión que si la tocaran. Ella, que ni se molestó en mostrar que estaba despierta, sólo ansiaba sentir su rostro, acariciar su cabello…

Progresivamente, el beso se hacía más y más apasionado, de los roces a las caricias, de caricias delicadas a caricias exaltadas. Cercanos y necesitados el uno del otro. Consumando su necesidad de amor, sin palabras, sin criticas, tan sólo amor…

Lo amaba tanto, no importaba, nada importaba, ella era suya, él la amaba, lo sabía. Fuè como un abrazo eterno, soñaban, se hechizaban en el cielo… algo que sólo junto a él sentía… se fundía con él y para siempre serian uno.

_(Tiempo después en los recuerdos de Sophie...)_

Los días pasaban y las cosas seguían igual, con todo, su única forma de "hablar" era su profundo amor. Ya no podía ocultar su amargura por esa mujer, que en cuestión de días la había llenado de dudas. Llegaba de repente a decir que él aún legaba al castillo, sólo por deber y se "distraía", sólo para consolarse en las horas que no estaba con ella (la insensata mujer). Todo concordaba. Howl no aparecía en el día, y en las noches ella no podía NO amarlo, lo adoraba tanto. Que prefería sufrir de día y añorarlo por su llegada, sin preguntar…

De un día para otro, Howl desapareció y la mujer llegaba con mensajes de que "su paradero era con ella". Esto la destruyó, no entendía el porqué. ¿Qué le había sucedido a Howl para que ahora odiara a su familia?, para colmo de males, supo por Markl que en cierto modo algo sí era cierto. Esa mujer; "Amber", pertenecía al pasado (desconocido para ella), de Howl. Y era la causante de su primera rabieta de lodo…

De vuelta al presente y preparando pañitos para Markl, Sophie moría en vida, su debilidad era caótica, Markl enfermo, y la abuela sin poderes como para darles comida o al menos leña para Calcifer. Sin suficiente energía, no saldría del castillo y si no hacía algo pronto, todos fallecerían…

·

* * *

**·**

Llevaban más de ¡dos horas! y aún no le gustaba ningún vestido. Era peor que ella, ¡no lo creía!. Su "lord" (es decir su maestro), era un ¡perfeccionista en extremo! con la ropa y eso que no era para él. Que muy infantil, que muy serio, que muy no se qué... Que muy si se cuando…_"ayayai" _—ya tenía jaqueca—. Pero algo la tenía contenta, y era que al menos, estar de compras lo distraía. Hacía tiempo que había notado que él era un poco diferente. Primero era mago, segundo, tenía alguien o algo más importante que su propia vida para él. Algo que lo atormentaba interminablemente. Estaba segura que él la creía inocente de todo, pero ella no era tan tonta. ¡Sus acciones lo decían todo!. La tristeza, la desolación, sus frases incompletas…y qué decir de el accidente del que acababa de salir. Eso era decir demasiado. Era obvio que algo lo consumía y no sólo para saber que era sino para apoyarlo, deseaba ganar su confianza.

—¡Éste es!, —El rostro del magose iluminó son una gran sonrisa.

Marie se encogió de hombros _"paciencia…Marie. PACIENCIA"_, se decía mientras observaba a Howl.

—¡Póntelo, póntelo! ¡Vamos! —Le decía mientras la empujaba de nuevo al vestier

Cerca, se escuchaban los alaridos de alguien MUY humillativo, pobre chica la que lo aguantaba:

—¡Mueeeevaasee! —Gritaba el joven

—Si, si señor. ¿Este? —le señaló un traje muy costoso.

—Sí, si ese —bufó— y todos los de ese stand

La pobre chica sonrío con paciencia.

Del vestier, salió una muchachita que parecía una princesa. Howl se quedo atónito de su belleza

—¿Y bien? —pregunto cansada de tanto cambiarse

Howl seguía con los ojos abiertos de la impresión.

—Si, Marie ¡ES PERFECTO!, de seguro no habrá duda de que eres "muy principal" y entrarás a palacio.

Al escuchar "palacio" Christopher (junior), frunció el ceño. Danielle lo notó pero ya lo conocía… más de lo que él se imaginaba. El joven, se dirigió a la pareja que consideraba escoria estafadora.

—¿Qué se supone que vais a hacer vosotros en tan prestigioso lugar, —los miro de arriba abajo— simples populares?

—Disculpe, ¿Qué trata de insinuar? —a Howl no le gustaba la gente tan creída

—Pues, lo que oyó

_"¡Jum!", _Soltó Marieenfurecida. Nadie trataba mal a su "Lord", digo a su "señor"

—¿Y quién se supone que es usted? —Contestó punzante

El joven la asesinaba con la mirada, Danielle, rapidito corrió hacia ellos y les musitó:

—Él es el príncipe de nuestra nación.

Howl y Danielle se miraron confundidos

—¿Príncipe?, Luego no era..

—Sí, hay otro príncipe, el hermano menor de nuestro rey; Justin...

—Aaaaa—dijo Marie

A Howl ese nombre le hervía la sangre. Nadie notó su notó su mínimo gesto de incomodidad.

—De todas formas…—Contestó Marie irritada

—De todas formas discúlpenos usted; —interrumpió Howl— No sabíamos que su alteza estaría en el pueblo. Nosotros, fuimos enviados para tomarle las medidas a la próxima princesa, ya que nuestro rey le obsequiará un maravilloso vestido.

Howl, sabía muy bien que debían ganarse el carisma del príncipe para ingresar a palacio sin tanto trámite. Aunque le cayó como un zapato (es decir terrible), era la única manera que no sospecharan.

Por su parte, Christopher asumió que era como todos, un típico hipócrita que sólo lo saludaba por ser el príncipe —lástima que sólo esta vez, sí había acertado.—. Pero esa chica si era muy extraña, _¿quién se creía esa vil plebeya para haberle hablado así? _ En ese momento no la humillaría por cuidar su imagen, pero si la veía en el castillo de alguna manera se las cobraría. A Marie, ese principito le causó nauseas, era el típico joven que juzgaba a alas personas por su dinero. Y eso lo detestaba. _¡Bagh! Ni que fuera el rey pepinito _—aunque era un príncipe ¬¬'— _y aunque lo fuera, no merecía su respeto. ¡Cómo se había atrevido a tratar mal a su maestroo_! —Suspiró— _ese tipejo no era de confianza, ni por más príncipe que fuera. _Sólo se contuvo por Howl, porque si no…

Danielle y Howl se miraron graciosos. Al notar los rayos entre Christopher y Marie, se encogieron de hombros; para ambos ya era típico de ellos.

—Vamos Marie, compramos este — Hablo Howl despidiéndose con una seña de sus observadores.

Danielle se despidió con una sonrisa y al verlos salir, dijo:

—¡Los espero en el castillo!

Anheló ver de nuevo a ese joven tan cordial y TAN guapo. ¡Qué suerte tenían algunos! —pensaba Danielle—; esa chica con un amo tan amable y ella en cambio con uno tan…

Bueno, no podía negar que era "especial", hasta entendía algunas de sus actitudes; se había resignado a soportarlo así, tan…_¡pero qué estaba pensando!_—se despabiló—, Sí él era la peor persona!, ¡era un pesado!. O su amabilidad era inmensa, o se estaba volviendo masoquista —¿ustedes que creen?.

**(….)**

Mientras caminaban por la plaza, Howl ultimaba detalles con Marie; él entraría disfrazado de ancianita —No, eso no le iba a recordar a cierta personita, no se lo permitía en ese momento— y ella como su aprendiz. Buscarían a la persona indicada (la prometida del príncipe), y después de que Howl se diera cuanta de "algo", con una seña indicaría su partida.

Ella iba sonriente y atenta a su maestro, era ¡tan gentil!, no como ese resentido de la boutique…, se detuvo a ver a su maestro sorprenderse.

—¿Lettie? ¿Tú aquí?

—Oye, eso te digo —contestó Lettie al encontrarse de frente a Howl

—Me imagino que vienes a traer algo de Cesari´s ¿no?—preguntó el joven elegante

—Hn? Sí, sí ¿tú?—Respondió la rubia

—¿No dijeron nada por mi ausencia?— contestó para desviarse del tema

—Sabes, no me fije. He estado muy ocupada —insistió—; Cuéntame

—Vengo a ver al príncipe, recuerdas que te conté que le conocía. Bueno hay algo que le debo preguntar…

—Y qué seraaá??—preguntó imprudente

—¿perdón?

—Eh nada, disculpa. Te lo pregunté porque yo lo ví muy ocupado en la sala de recepción..

—¿QUÉ? ¡¿Cómo así?!. ¡No que no lo conocías y que añorabas conocerloo?, — Respondió el joven frunciendo el ceño, Lettie era un poco rara aveces.

Pero en Cesari's ¿quién no era raro?

—Ah sí, pero ya lo conocí. Hasta me dieron un autorización para entrar a palacio cuando desee, tú sabes por mi trabajo.

—Ah veo, ¿COMO? ¿TU TIENES ALGO ASÍI??

—Siiiiip —Respondió pestañeando coqueta

Howl y Marie ingresaron más fácil de lo que imaginaron. Con la ayuda de Lettie sólo fue mostrar el documento y ya estaba. Era un alivio que ella supiera que tenía "algo" de magia***. Así que no tuvo que explicarle el porqué de su disfraz.

—Miren, ahí está — zumbó Lettie, señalando a una oficina muy amplia. _"Lleven esto por si acaso"_, les dijo entregándoles la hoja de permiso

Howl le agradeció con un abrazo al cual Lettie pareció emocionarse, o eso le pareció a Marie. Pero no había tiempo para eso, se habían arriesgado demasiado para llegar hasta donde estaban; su largo viaje no fue más que tormentas y tempestades. La "nueva" aprendiz, sabía que ese momento era crucial para su maestro así que haría su mejor papel.

Se detuvo alarmada a unos metros de la entrada a la salón (la oficina) . ¿Qué le pasaba a Howl? ¿Porqué no entraba? Desde que lo conoció, esta era la primera vez que lo veía tan pálido y aturdido; Allí en medio de la gran entrada como viendo algo imposible. _"¡DIOS! Nunca lo había visto así!"_Pensó la chica angustiada. Los sucesos anteriores, en los que conoció algo de su infinito dolor, era simplezas comparadas con eso… Estaba ¿LLORANDO?

En su vacío interior, el joven desapareció.

¿Qué lo había conmocionado tanto? Marie sólo había visto a un rubio que miraba desde el interior de la oficina con una perversa mirada...

'

'

**_Continuará…_**

'

'

**_

* * *

  
_**

_**Notas de la autora:**__Este capítulo me quedo muy largo, lo siento pero era necesario. De todas formas me merezco tu Review no? Pero eso sí díganme desde el fondo de su corazón lo que no les gusta y sus sugerencias, eso me hace más feliz que sólo los elogios (aunque bueno esos no son tan malos). Ya saben mi único "alimento" son sus comentarios, sugerencias o regañones. REVIEW! REVIEW!  
_

_**Adelantos para el próximo capítulo: **¿Porque desaparecen todos de un momento a otro? ¿Por qué en un momento en que hay revelaciones noticias? La enfermedad cubre el castillo y con él a todo un país…Además Las sospechas de Marie no se quedan sin respuesta. Secretos del pasado son revelados…_

_**Capítulo 5. Desolación**_

_Un abrazo y un besito para todos_

**Disclaimer:** Howl's moving Castle (El increíble castillo Vagabundo, El castillo ambulante, El castillo errante...) no me pertenece, este FanFic si._  
_

_Diani_

____________________,,_______________________,,_____________________  
_

_*Bluog! : Fuè la onomatopeya que se me ocurriò para vomito._

_**ÉL= Ese "él", se refiere a su padre (es decir a rey de Maleth). Ya que el príncipe (protagonista de esa escena), consideraba que nisiquiera su propio padre merecìa su trato._

_***Segun Howl, Lettie sabía de su magia las conversaciones mientras él estuvo hospitalizado, pero ella ya sabía desde que eran niños, bueno eso hace parte de otro capítulo.  
_


	6. Cap 5: DESOLACIÓN

**"QUIMERA EN EL CIELO"**

_**Capítulo 5. DESOLACIÓN**_

'

'_**  
**_

—Vamos... Calcifer, es lo único que pude encontrar…

—Pero... Sophie, ¡llevamos así SEMANAS!, No sólo es por mí. ¡MÍRATE! —Bufó preocupado—. ¡Deberías ponerme más atención!, ya me cansé de callarme por hacerle caso a la abuela.

_ Sophie frunció el ceño, sin notar la mirada asesina de la abuela hacia Calcifer._

—¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó Sophie

—¡Vamos, ya te lo dije!, ¡MIRATEE! ¡Estás hecha trizas, estás débil, estás malgeniada. Más que distraída estás ¡ATONTADA!, hasta diría que estás fe..

—¡Basta Calcifer!—Vociferó la abuela disgustada.

A Sophie, como desde hacia buen tiempo, le empezó la melancolía.

—¡Si ves!… ya va a empezar…—dijo Calcifer fastidiado

—_¡JUM! Es que esa pobre inútil no sirve para más!, ya me lo decía Howl…No entiendo como MI Howl, se pudo fijar en ¡ésta!_ —la miro de arriba abajo—. _Basta con sólo verle para asquearse, UUushhh_—tembló—, _me dan escalofríos de sólo pensar en COMO SE SENTÍA MI HOWL. Ahora entiendo su agonía _—Bufó la recién llegada mientras cerraba la puerta.

La sangre de Sophie hervía por dentro. Esa mujer no hacía más que aparecer de buenas a primeras, insultarla y a dejar bien claro que "_Sólo venía a revisar cosas de su amor porque él ni loco volvería_". Según ella, él no era capaz de estar en el mismo techo que "ellos"; así perdiera todas sus cosas, prefería eso a contagiarse de su repugnancia. —_Vieja dessgrraciaada^^—_. Sophie sólo se conformó con morderse la lengua para no decir algo indebido. Sólo por él no decía nada. _"¿Así, o más boba?"_ Pensaba Calcifer viendo a la abuela. A su vez, ella lo miraba resignada.

_Ufffff_—respiró la joven

—_¿Por qué no coge cosas y sus se larga de una vez!_ —Bufó la abuela indignada— _Si Sophie no le va a decir nada YO si le voy a poner los puntos sobre las..._

—Me va a qué??? —Bufó Amber retadora— Haber…

**(…)**

.

Markl no soportaba más la situación. Estaba desesperado. Lo que esa bruja tenía bella lo tenia de ¡bocona!. "_Esa mujer del demonio_ ¿_no tenía nada más que hacer?_, _Seguro que su único oficio era perturbarnos la vida", _pensaba disgustado cada vez que escuchaba el suave, pero triste llanto de Sophie.

"_Primero aparece de la nada, ¡preciso cuando no está mi maestro!. Afirmó ser la causa de su cambio y de todo nuestro pasado y futuro dolor…"_—pensaba el niño—.

Ciertamente las afirmaciones, en su mayoría eran verdaderas. Por lo menos lo el causar dolor al castillo; eso estaba más que hecho.

Ella, más que nadie sentía ese dolor en carne viva; Pero, por supuesto esa mujer sólo era una emisaria de Howl. Él era el culpable y por eso lo ODIABA y lo extrañaba tanto...

Esa noche fue decisiva para Markl: Los llantos de Sophie, más que entristecerlo lo enfurecían. ¡Ese Howl sabría de que estaba hecho su alumno!; como fuera lo iba a encontrar y lo iba a traer así fuera a rastras. Estaba seguro de que habían muchos "cabos sueltos", sabía de que estaba hecha esa mujer —todos sabemos que no era de amor—; y conocía lo suficiente a Howl como para estar seguro que lo único que le daba vida, era estar con Sophie. Eso estaba muy raro y como fuera tenía que averiguarlo todo.

Ya se había recuperado de la enfermedad causada por Amber; pero era mejor aparentar mientras planeaba todo. Estaba hecho; durante los últimos días de un VERDADERO entumecimiento —por estar acostado sin moverse, (aparentando seguir enfermo)—, había logrado escabullirse en las noches y resolver el sortilegio que los tenía en tal lugar (un oscuro y tenebroso pantano).

En realidad no sabía dónde estaban, pero"eso", era todo menos un pantano. El primer día conforme logró ver "bien" por la ventana. Se dio cuenta que no era más que una ilusión. Seguro que esa mujer sabría de "alguna manera" que Howl partiría y luego los hechizó. No creía que él estuviera con ella, pero donde estuviera, con ganas o no de volver lo traería.

Era la hora, sigilosamente se levantó y caminó descalzo por su cuarto. Se cambió y tomó el equipaje alistado la noche anterior. Por último respiró profundo, meditó y se dirigió al desván —que limitaba con la habitación de la abuela— lo más silencioso que pudo. Ni siquiera respiró. Muy lentamente se deslizó en el oscuro salón y llego hasta un viejo armario.

Según su investigación, sólo objetos mágicos muy poderosos «De alguien que no hubiera estado en el momento del conjuro», podrían romper la ilusión. Amber se había asegurado de desaparecerlos todos; Lo que ella y ni siquiera Sophie sabían, era que el más poderoso de todos era un viejo disfraz escondido en el desván. _"Es un recuerdo MUY importante de mi infancia, no más que Sophie, claro —sonrío—. Pero es MUY poderoso, me lo regaló una… una niña, —se sonrojó—. NO se lo cuentes a Sophie ¿vale?",_ le había dicho su maestro. _"Es un secreto de magos. En el futuro este disfraz, será uno de los objetos más importantes de mi legado. Tú serás el encargado de guardarlo, darle el mejor uso y sólo dárselo a tu más apreciado aprendiz. ¿Me has comprendido?"_. Recordaba muy bien sus últimas palabras: _"Con este disfraz, no te verán aquellos de mal corazón"._

Si esa mujer estaba cerca, no notaría su salida. Aparte de romper el hechizo, el disfraz le permitía hasta pegarle sin que ella lo notara.

—Maarkl...,

A volver de sus recuerdos, el chico se congeló, ¿sería que la mujer lo había visto?, ¿Sophie se habría dado cuenta?. _¡Noooo! ¿Y ahora que le iba a decir?_.Estaba muerto del pánico; giro despacio, pausadamente su cabecita.

¡UNA MOMIA!

—¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!—corrió por salita

—BUAAA-P-P ¡PERO QUÉ?!

_Miró bien_

_—¡Uffffffff!_ —Se le vino el alma al cuerpo—_ Sólo eres tú Sophie. _—La miro de un lado a otro, curiosamente. Sí, estaba dormida.

—Menos maaal, —miró de nuevo a Sophie— pe-pero Souphie...—Dijo muy pacito con una voz melancólica. Se vislumbró una lágrima en la pequeña carita.

La rabia lo consumió. _"¡Maldita!"_, dijo en su interior. _"Te juro, ¡Te juro que lo pagarás!"_, apretó su puño.

_Aún dormida, Sophie lloraba._

.

**(…)**

**.  
**

Movió la perilla, saltó y dio un bote cayendo en un prado. No sabía cómo pero…_¡HABIA FUNCIONADOO!_; Giró para ver por última vez al castillo antes de marcharse. Su sonrisa se borró en un segundo. No había nada, estaba en un campo abierto inmenso. ¿Dónde estaba el castillo?. _"¡No puede ser!",_ se enfureció. Para su sorpresa, el hechizo volvió y Sophie y la abuela seguían en la ilusión. No, pero no podía volver. Esta era su oportunidad y como fuera iba a encontrar a Howl. Salvaría a todos.

-

—**(^^)—**

**.**

—¡EL PERIOOODICO SEMANAL CON LAS NOTICIAAAS MÁS IMPORTAAANTES! COMPRELO HOOYY!, ¡APARECEN CASOS DE TISIS CRONICA EN PORTHAVEN!, ¡ALERTA EN TODO EL PAIS DE INGARY! ¡HOY EN EL...

_Un joven pasaba cerca atrapando las miradas de los caballeros_

—Hola niña, ¿tú conoces a Howl, verdad?, El chef me dijo

—Si señora. Pero usted ya lo sabía. ¿Me recuerda? en Melite hace ocho días..

—¿Melite?

—Si señora, la capital del reino vecino, Mi maestro y yo la..

—¡Ja!, pero si acaso conozco Kingsburg, jaja lo siento; Pero... ¿no me estarás confundiendo?

—No, ¡NO SEÑORA!. Usted nos llevó a palacio con su amigo el príncipe y por cierto, ¿por qué se fue de un momento a otro?. Mi maestro desapareció antes de ingresar al...

—¿CÓMO?, ¡¿Howl desapareció?!, yo que pensaba que estaba evitando ir al trabajo...

—Si señora. He estado muy preocupada; me tocó regresar sola desde ese país y ¡FUE MUY DIFICIL!, Mi abuelito estaba muy angustiado y enfermo. Para colmo mi maestro no aparece. He estado pendiente de su apartamento, pero nada... ¡por favor ayúdeme!

—Esto es muy grave. Debe ser obra de alguien muy malvado, ten la seguridad que no era yo. ¡Ja!, ya quisiera ser yo amiga de... ayy—suspiró—, ese ¡guapíiisimo príncipe!. Probablemente sea alguien que tenga que ver con magia y de la más malvada.

Marie recordó que cuando se habían encontrado con Lettie, Howl estaba confundido. Según él, Lettie admiraba al príncipe y éste era su amor platónico. La "Lettie" que había conocido en Melite, se había comportado muy indiferente y arrogante acerca de ese tema. Por el contrario, la "Lettie" que ahora veía, coincidía con la descripción de Howl; ella tenía una belleza inigualable en sus ojos, se notaba su sinceridad y bondad. A diferencia de la primera que conoció, ésta si parecía enamorada "platónicamente" del príncipe. Además; su preocupación por Howl era verdadera.

Empezaba a conocer el mundo de la magia, si aquella mujer o lo que fuera quería guerra, Marie no se negaría. Su futuro como (perdón la redundancia) "futura" maga, estaba en juego.

—Por favor, ¡ayúdeme! Yo trabajaba en la oficina auxiliar del palacio real, aquí en Market Chipping (recordemos que ahora era aprendiz de Howl y por eso dejó el trabajo con aquella mujer que la explotaba). Todavía tengo el carnet y algunos papeles importantes así que nos darán información importante en el palacio de Kingsburg. Como notará, soy muy pequeña para que me presten atención y me digan la información que necesito. ¿Usted me podría ayudar?

—¡AL PALACIO DE KINGSBURRG?—tenia estrellitas en los ojos— Clarooo, ujm —tomó compostura— por Howl no

A Marie le salió una gotita en la frente. Ella era la verdadera Lettie, no había duda.

-

—**(^^)—**

......

-

_**I wish I was special…**_

_Desearía ser especial…_

_...  
__**But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo,**_

_Pero soy un asco... soy un extraño_

_  
__**What the hell am I doing here? **_

_Qué demonios hago aquí?__  
_

_**I don't belong here...**_

_No pertenezco aquí…_

_  
__**I don't belong here...**_

_No pertenezco aquí__…***_

_._

_._

—"¿Porqué estoy aquí?"

— …_¿Porqué estoy aquí?.... ¿Porqué estoy aquí ...—. _Le respondía su voz a lo lejos.

...

—Ya veo…estoy en un sueño

— _¿estoy en un sueño? _— A diferencia de su voz, la voz que respondía estaba preguntando.

Se encogió de hombros.

**…**

Empezó a caminar. Estaba vestido totalmente de negro y descalzo. Todo el ambiente estaba cubierto de una muy densa niebla. Un frío que le calaba los huesos.

Miró sus pies descalzos y se percató del pasto; lo sintió frío por el rocío y sintió un viento proveniente de todos lados.

Era un paisaje muy extraño. Arriba, a la derecha, izquierda y detrás de él, sólo había niebla. Aunque mente estaba más confusa y densa.

Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Sabía quién era pero no sabía dónde estaba, con quién vivía… ¿había conocido a personas como él algún día? Sentía como si se olvidara de alguien muy especial. Su memoria estaba nula.

Sabía que era parte de un universo creado por algo, por Dios.

Su problema no era de existencialismo, aunque no supiera que era, eso no le afectaba. Pero había cierta incertidumbre de olvidar el sentido de su existencia. Esas palabras que recordó como felicidad y amor.

¿Pero qué era eso?, había sido feliz, ¿Qué era eso? Y ¿el amor?...

—¿Fui algo para alguien? —Se preguntó mientras caminaba sin rumbo.

—….¿Yo sé que es amar?, ¿alguien me amo?...¿amo a alguien? —Empezaron a aparecer mil imágenes en su mente.

Vio el rostro de su tío, su amable tía, esa niña, su maestra…

—Ah sí, ya recuerdo. Pero qué extraño…no siento nada. (Vista desde arriba. Él, a lo lejos en medio de la niebla en un campo verde infinito.*)

Vio hacia adelante, pero solo veía la niebla.

—Qué extraño, es como si no tuviera corazón. —dirigió su mirada hasta su pecho. Pero se entumeció con lo que vio.

¿Estaba VIENDO a través de él mismo? Tenía un hueco redondo en donde se supone va el corazón. Desde el cual podía ver a través de si mismo encontrándose con la densa niebla.

Desde el hoyo en su pecho, vio una sombra que se acercaba. Giró animado por la curiosidad. Era una joven, como él, parecía confundida. ¿Estaba perdida?

.

**(…)**

—¿Dónde estoy?, ¿y el castillo?, ¡ay Dios! ¿Y la abuelita?, ¿y Markl?. ¡TONTA, tonta Sophie!—se golpeó en la cabeza—. ¿Aishh y ahora donde me vine a meter? ¡Seguro que ESA mujer nos…

Se congeló al ver al joven que la miraba desorientado

Ho…. Howl…

—¿Me conoces?, ¿me podrías decir dónde estoy?

La chica agachó la mirada.

**…**

—_¿Será que no me escucha? _—se preguntó mentalmente

**…**

—Oye chica ¿será que me pue

—No sé, —respondió seria. Como no quería mirarlo a los ojos subió su mirada hasta donde pudo.

—Pero y ¡tu peechoo! ¿QUUEE TE PASOO?

—¿Me conoces?

La chica no soportó la preocupación y corrió hacia el joven.

—Hoowl —tocó su pecho angustiada—. El joven se sonrojo.

Sin pensar, lo vio a los ojos alarmada. Todavía se sonrojaba ¡tanto! al verlo

—No me importa nada, sólo quiero saber cómo estás?, ¿Dónde has estado?

El joven la miraba aturdido., en silencio.

—¡HOWWL soy Sophieee! —Le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y sacudió un poco su cabeza—…. ¡POR DIOSS RECUERDAME! —Lo abrazó acongojada…

—¡HOWLL!

.

**(…)**

—Qué es esto que estoy sintiendo?, la densa niebla de su mente se empezó a disipar. Aparecieron miles momentos, recordó "eso" que o hacía vivir. Su sonrisa, sus ojos, su mirada.

Se estremeció por completo, esa hermosa persona que lo abrazaba, lo desequilibró en milésimas de segundo, le lleno el paisaje de mil colores, hasta que recordó aquel momento.

_¡SOPHIE BESÁNDOSE CON JUSTIN EN LA OFICINA DE PALACIO, EXPRESANDO LE TANTO O MAS AMOR QUE CUANDO LO BESABA A EL! _

**…**

La empujó (suavemente, llegar a hacerle daño lo acabaría)

**…**

—¿¿POORR QUEEE?? AAAA ¿DIME POR ME HACES ESTOO? —las lágrimas desbordaban sus ojos— ¡YO TE AMOOO! ¡NO ENTIENDES QUE ME ESTAS MATANDOOO. —Se arrodilló sin contener las lágrimas, ya no le importaba su orgullo _¡a un carajo!_, su desconsuelo apenas le alcanzaba para hablar, no pensaba, no vivía. _¡Y ELLA! ¡Y ELLA MIENTRAS TANTO LO DESPEDAZABA! —_Por favor, mátame si te sientes mejor…¡mátame…!

Los silencios de tantos días, las miradas profundas, ahora todo tenía sentido. ¡Pero si él sabía que lo amaba! Cómo, ¿Cómo había sucedido esto?

—Un momento, ¿aquí que está pasando? —Miró al joven que estaba desconsolado en el suelo se le acerco y empezó a llorar.

Se arrodilló y de nuevo puso sus manos en el rostro inundado

—TU ERES MI VIDAA

Howl, la miró a los ojos desconsolado. Tocó sus mejillas con ambas manos, en un gesto de súplica y aún con lágrimas en sus ojos le dijo:

—Ma…Mátame ya …yo.—sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—…yo ya no puedo vivir, tú —le tocó el cabello— eres mi vida, pero, ¡aunque me asesinaste sigo vivoo!

—HOWWLL, YO NO SE DE QUE ME HABLASS SI ¡¡¡¡MARKL, CALCIFER, LA ABUELA Y YO ESTAMOS ATRAPADOS EN UN HECHIZO QUE AMBER HIZO EN TU NOMBRE!!!!. AMBER NOS CAUSA ENFERMEDADES, NO PODEMOS HACER MAGIA Y NO TENEMOS COMIDA. ESTAMOS EN MEDIO DE LA NADA EN UN PANTANO INFERNALL. Tú, ¿tú no fuiste el causante, verdad?

Howl estaba impactado ante esta revelación.

_¿Amber?, pero si Amber fue aquella chica que se obsesionó con migo al punto de casi entrar en el castillo, ¡claro si lo recuerdo bien!. Eso jamás había pasado, ya que Calcifer sólo la dejado entrar al castillo a una mujer y esa eres tú Sophie —_Se dijo para sí mientras miraba a su amada.

—Howl, dime. ¿Tú en verdad me odias y me.. Me tienes asco?

Eso lo hizo volver en sí. Se limpió su rostro y la miró a los ojos. Sin embargo las lágrimas volvieron a salir, esta vez eran las lágrimas más felices de toda su vida. Sin embargo, también sentía más rabia que nunca.

-

Sophie entendió al verlo, que estaba con el hombre que siempre la había adorado, aquel que la seguiría al fin del mundo. Aquel que era el motor de su vida.

—Te juro, Sophie, por ti, que eres más que mi vida. **Eres la dueña de mi corazón, jamás he amado ni amaré a nadie más que a ti. ¡TU ERES MI LUZ!** Y Esa persona de la que me hablas, jamás ha ocupado espacio ni en mi cabeza, es un accidente del destino. Pero va a pagar muy caro por….

Más apasionados y felices que en mucho tiempo, rodaron por el suelo. Sophie lo abrazo con una necesidad y un amor que lo alimentaban más que la comida de años. Besos desesperados, necesitados del amor que los mantenía con vida.

Se miraron de frente y se abrazaron llenos de alegría. La cargo y giraba con ella, reían. Esa como si volarán..._ "¡YUPPPPPPP…¿eh?_

**¡SEÑOR HOWWWLLLLL!, ¡SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÑÑÑOOOOOOOORRRRRRRR HOWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!**

**-**Sophie desaparecía….

—Howwwlllll —gritó.

—Te juro que te voy a encontrar Sophiee, esperame —Ya la luz lo cegaba

¡SEÑOOOORRRR HOWWWWWLLLL!

—aish, …mi cabezaaaa.

—¿Señor Howl está bien?, ¿Me recuerda?, soy Danielle —le dijo la hermosa joven un poco sonrojada.

Howl se levantó de un salto.

—¡CLAROOO ESO FUE LO QUE PASOO!

—¿Señor Howl?

—¡MALDITO JUSTIN! —Ahora dirigió su mirada a la chica—, Si, te recuerdo. Muchas gracias por despertarme. He descubierto algo MUY IMPORTANTE. Por favor, tú que trabajas en palacio, ¿Me puede llevar a ver al príncipe?

—Pero su alteza está de viaje.

Howl se enfureció, pero si había esperado lo más, habría de esperar lo menos.

—Además, usted se ve muy herido, disculpe pero ¡usted necesita atención urgente!, venga con migo.

Danielle caminaba por los molinos cercanos a la cabaña de su príncipe, cuando entre las cosechas de maíz vio un hombre tirado en el suelo, totalmente inconsciente. Llevaba cerca de una hora intentando despertarlo pero nada funcionaba. Su última alternativa fue echarle agua. Ahora caminaba junto al guapísimo caballero, que de lo contento que se veía ni notaba que estaba empapado de pies a cabeza. Por su parte, Howl estaba por fin con el alma en su puesto. Se sentía rozagante, la inteligencia que lo caracterizaba volvió para quedarse. Ese dolor insoportable que casi lo había matado, no sólo l e había robado su astucia, en sí; le había robado la vida.

Pero bueno, bueno. Ahora comenzamos a ver a otro Howl, el que está decidido a descubrir todo este engaño.

.

**(…)**

Lo instaló, en un pequeño cuarto en la cabaña de Christopher. Estaba lleno de cuadros hermosos que impresionaron a Howl.

—Aquí es donde el príncipe me manda a poner lo que él considera "basura", así que es casi imposible que entre aquí. En todo caso, por favor tenga mucho cuidado y NO salga. Si lo ve me destierra del país…

—No exageres…

—Señor, usted no lo conoce…—dijo seria.

Howl se resigno y se recostó en un futon que la joven preparó para él. En realidad Sí, estaba muy débil. Ahora si tenía la suficiente cordura para admitirlo. Necesitaba recuperar la fuerza de meses. Se venía una fuerte lucha.

—Apenas pueda, vengo a traerle unas medicinas y a darle una buena comida, no se preocupe —sonrió Danielle

—Gracias, eres muy amable. —La chica se sonrojó. _Aii_ ahora lo veía más guapo que antes.

ÉL sólo esperaba por volverse a encontrar a su amada en sus sueños. Estaba seguro que todo lo que "vivió"**, era verdad. Por su oficio de mago, sabía muy bien que los sueños permiten comunicar a alas almas.

Ahora que pensaba en almas; ese chico debía de tener un alma muy hermosa, como para hacer unos cuadros tan bellos. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, seguramente su comportamiento humillativo y altanero, vendrían de una gran tristeza.

_La invalidez,…le ha debido causar mucho dolor… Teniendo en cuenta que es un príncipe, debe ser el centro de las críticas,..Pero debe haber más. ¡Podre chico..!_ —Pensó Howl—_, esa silla de ruedas lo encarcela más que su propia incapacidad. La desolación lo tiene tan consumido, que no se da cuenta del amor que le tiene Danielle…_

_-_

_**Continuará…**_

'

'

'_**  
**_

_

* * *

_

**Notas de la autora:**

_Hola a todos; espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Espero les guste. Discúlpenme por los Horrores de tipeo en este capítulo. Envíenme todos los reviews que quieran con lo que les gusta y lo que no. Todo esto es para ustedes con mucho cariño y ustedes hacen con ello, que sea mejor._

_Un abrazo_

_**.**_

_**Adelantos: **__La enfermedad llega a los personajes de la historia. ¿Cuál es la verdadera historia de Christopher?. La aventura de Lettie comienza y viejos conocidos aparecen…_

_**Capítulo 6: ENCUENTROS**_

**Disclaimer:** Howl's moving Castle (El increíble castillo Vagabundo, El castillo ambulante, El castillo errante...) no me pertenece, este FanFic si._  
_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_*****__Recordemos que Howl estaba en un sueño, y en los sueños uno se puede ver a uno mismo desde cualquier perspectiva (como si fuera una película)_

_** Aunque fue un sueño; este fue un verdadero encuentro de Howl con Sophie, así que el lo vivió._

_*** __Canción "CREEP" de "RADIOHEAD"_


	7. Omake 1

_-Hola chicos (as) a continuación y para seguir con la historia, publico este omake (especial). Por su contenido antes de que lo lean les aclaro que este es el especial que al principio del fic anuncié. Es decir recuerdan cuando Howl remembró aquella época en la que jugaba con Sophie, se lanzaban pastel... y terminaban en un apasionado beso. Pues ahí había un * (signo de llamada) que al final del capítulo indique que hacia referencia a este especial. Bueno espero haber sido un tanto clara ya que yo misma me mareé al tratar de explicarlo. Para ser más simple este especial aunque tiene que ver directamente con el fic; No sigue el orden que llevamos (es decir no es la continuación del capítulo 5).  
_

* * *

'

'

'

**"QUIMERA EN EL CIELO"**

**'  
**

_**OMAKE 1: NOSTALGIA**_

_**'  
**_

_.  
_

**L**as estrellas alumbraban intermitentes. Las pocas nubes que cubrían el cielo, espolvoreaban con su magia la luna pequeñita. Esa noche les brindaba la vista más sublime. Con todo, ese hermoso paisaje sólo servía de añadidura al deleite causado por ver el rostro amado. Se arrulló con sus mimos; le acariciaba el cabello de forma tan sutil que parecía adormecer al sentir su calidez. Aún no se acostumbraba a su calor de su piel. Tal vez nunca lo haría, el sólo verla lo llenaba de vida. Cuando no estaba a su lado y a pesar de saberla suya, sólo minutos de su ausencia lo enloquecían. No se lo había dicho pero… era su adicción.

Para ella, acariciar su rostro era casi un ritual, sentía como se mimaba con su amor. Pero tanto amor, le había dormido la pierna.

— ¡Oye no te quites!—dijo Howl— ¿acaso mi cabeza pesa tanto?

—Espera un poquito. ..¡auuu! —No podía mover la pierna. Se intentó acomodar

—¿Se te durmió?

—Aiik —se corrió un poco y con delicadeza movió a Howl— .Ya me tullí, ¡ahiii. Um ¡eso me pasa por consentirte tanto!

—¡Tú tienes la culpa porque perdiste el juego! Ven te la despierto... Haber mi amor (le hablaba a la pierna)… ¡muévete! —Zampó una palmada en la pierna de Sophie

—AUUU—se estremeció—¡PACITOoO!

Tras de que el sofá era pequeño. Howl tomó ventaja y llevaba todo el rato recostado en las piernas de Sophie. La pobre, aunque encantada de arrullarlo, ¡ya estaba tiesa! y esa palmadoota, en verdad le dolió mucho.

—ayayauuu

**…**

—Me ...perdonas?—dijo dandole un besito en el muslo.

—buUu :S

—Le digo a la pierna.

—JUUMM! —gruñó Sophie

Se incorporó de frente a su amada y le tomo el rostro con ambas manos, la miró con ojitos tiernos

—jum —sonrió tratando de parecer dura, pero ante esos ojitos…

—Me… perdonas Sophie — le decía mientras le daba un besito esquimal (sus narices jugaban*)

Lo miró orgullosamente COQUETA, sabiendo lo que iba a venir. Se unieron en un beso absurdo, inexplicable para ambos

_¿Cómo podía_—respectivamente—_ llenarle tanto sus besos? _

.

.

_** Y Sólo con mirarte se que tu eres**_

_**La única que puede controlar mi vida**_

_**Si me pides que camine, caminaré**_

_**Si me pides que algo cambie, yo cambiaré**_

_**Si me pides te bese, quizás no lo haré...**_

_._

_._

Tras unos segundos, su contacto era más y más irracional. Y es que nadie lo podía detener, si con sólo verla enloquecía, al besarla la ansiedad lo consumía.

No la soltaría ni un instante y ella lo sabía, ¡pero cómo se iba a oponer si estaba igual o más emocionada? Lo amaba tanto, su respiración la trastornaba totalmente.

No podía pensar solo… dejarse llevar.

.

_**Si me pides te bese, quizás no lo haré...Ay! no que va**_

_**Te comería a besitos nada más**_

_**Desgastaría mis labios con tu piel**_

_**Te comería a besitos nada más de la cabeza a los pies**_

_._

— ¿Sabes? —Le dijo cuando pudo respirar— Yo…—algo tímida—Yo nunca me imaginé…esto.

— ¿Esto? —logró despertar su curiosidad

Abrazó al hombre que tanto la aceleraba. Se controló

—Recuerdas…aquella vez…

_Ahjj! Las mujeres son un...—, _pensó con resignación

_Él no quería RECORDAR, él quería ACTUAAR! _

—Claro que me acuerdo…

Lo admitía, Sophie había resultado ser **más** que impredecible…

.

.

**(...)**

Habían caminado hasta el lago estrella —excepto Calcifer, por supuesto—. Después de recuperar su corazón ¡quién no estaría cansado?

Con las mínimas fuerzas que ahora tenía, Calcifer improvisó una tienda de campamento. Howl se echó a dormir durante tres largos días…

Sophie, con ayuda de la abuelita y Markl, preparo un gran banquete.

—Ummmm yummy yummy** —. Sin duda no había comido en tres días.

**—(^^)—**

**.  
**

¡Estaba hecho trizas! Tenía los pelos de punta. Aún no lograba que el castillo tuviera la forma que él quería y eso que Sophie, sin saberlo; ayudo con casi la mitad de magia. Cayó agotado al suelo

—Dejemos así por hoy, ¿sí? —dijo Sophie ayudándolo a levantar

Asintió mudamente mientras casi lo cargaba por completo

—A….ay..ay

PUASSHHH! — cayeron al suelo

...

Le dolía la cabeza

—Ayy —decía mientras se despabilaba un poco

—Te duele mucho?

—_Que tal estee ¬¬ —pensó Sophie haciendo una mueca—._ Howl estaba ¡tan cómodo encima suyo!

Él sonrió al ver la mueca de Sophie

Acarició su rostro, aunque quisiera no le salían las palabras; Era tan hermosa, su piel de seda lo hipnotizaba, sus labios tiernos, con sólo verlos lo hechizaban.

Se sumergió en su boca ansiosamente, amor y pasión desenfrenados que jamás controlaría. Enredaba su lengua con maestría y ardor. Ella exhaló mudamente sintiendo su temperatura elevarse. Revolvía su cabello, arrebatada y a la vez tan dócilmente…

Le rodeó la cintura con vigor. Se estremeció al sentir la lengua de su amada tomar posesión de sus labios, aprisionarlos con devoción.

Sophie abrió sus ojos de par en par

—¡Maestro encontré esta le..

.

—Cof, cof, —tosió incómodo al notar la presencia de Markl.

Menos mal que Sophie se detuvo a tiempo…_ufff—exhaló aliviado_

—Decías Markl? —respondió

—Sí maestro, encontré esta leña, creo que nos será de mucha utilidad.

—¡Claro!, gracias —. Respondió incómodo, ante la risita divertida de Sophie.

_¡Que se le puede hacer! , ¿Al fin y al cabo es un niño no?—_pensó Sophie; Encambio, Howl estaba amargado.

La atmósfera mágica… desapareció como el pensamiento.

.

Howl no había tenido intenciones de amar a Sophie en plena sala (¡con alguien cerca no!: p), él sólo sucumbió en su euforia. _¡La que MARKL LE HABIA ARREBATADO!._

Se lamentaba de su suerte, ignorando que lindante a su cuarto, Sophie pensaba que algo andaba MUY mal…._¿acaso no la quería? _

_.  
_

Sólo por nervios, tal vez por respecto —_¡quién sabe con quién!_—, quedaron dos cuartos en el último piso. Sophie juraba que eran la biblioteca y su cuarto (el de ella y Howl). Cuando _¡el tonto ese!_, dijo que era un cuarto para cada uno.

El se lamentaba al recordar la expresión de Sophie

...

—¿CÓMO?

—SII, tenemos cuartos más amplios. ¿Genial no? —sonrío sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo

Sophie sólo estaba desencantada, se encogió de hombros

Hasta en silencio, Markl y la abuela se sorprendieron, pero allá ellos. En ese momento, y con la cara de Sophie —que era con una tormenta sobre su cabeza— era mejor alejarse cuanto antes.

Sus habitaciones eran perfectas, la de Markl quedó en el segundo piso. Era muy amplia, y con balcón. La abuela, como siempre enamorada de Calcifer se quedó en la más cercana a la sala de estar.

Nuestro mago ya no era el mismo de antes, ahora ODIABA dormir sólo —o por lo menos su subconsciente, ya que él no lo admitía—, no dormía al pensar que ella estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos…

.

.

Pronto el castillo quedaría de ensueño. Justo como él y Sophie lo imaginaban. Lleno de luz y sobre todo, de amor. Pese a que estaba contento y aunque tenía sus besos —ciertamente urgidos por parte de ambos—, eran lo único que lo embobaba ratos; tenerla tan cerca y no en sus brazos, interiormente lo deschavetaba.

ARTE Y FLORES JENKINS***, decía el aviso arreglado creativamente por Sophie. Era simplemente perfecto, ese día (en su inauguración), todo Market Chipping se asomó curiosamente. Él sabía que Sophie tendría éxito; sólo bastaba ver la belleza de sus creaciones y el ambiente pacífico del lugar. El salón estaba tan lleno que no podían con todos los clientes**…**

El verla tan atenta, tan amable, se maravillaba y la necesitaba más. ¡NO LO SOPORTABA!

Sophie, comprendiendo sus propios sentimientos más que las miradas de Howl; tomó calladamente su mano debajo del mostrador (así nadie la veía), y la sostuvo lo suficiente para que Howl la acariciara, la apretara ávidamente. Nerviosa cerró la tienda más temprano de lo que esperaba. Tuvo que sacar a las clientas casi a empujones.

.

Hace tanto lo presentían. Se necesitaban tanto…

_**Quien te llevó a mi mesa esa noche**_

_**ay! no sé si me hizo un mal no lo se**_

_**no sé si me hizo un bien, no lo se**_

_**Sólo sé que cambió mi vida**_

_**El momento en que estreché tu mano**_

_**Sólo sé que marcó mi vida aquel instante en que nos miramos**_

_._

.

Como niños pequeños, se escabulleron silenciosamente hasta la puerta del castillo.

Corrieron agitados y riéndose de su hazaña.

Se detuvo a recuperar el aliento. Se sintió observada.

Él, aún agitado la miraba cautivado, ella se sonrojo.

La retuvo de su cintura. Y empezó a girar con ella en sus brazos; riendo a viva voz. Los rodeaba un hermoso paisaje en ocaso.

La cabeza le dio vueltas. —Sus pupilas iban por lados.

Cayeron en el prado.

La notó diferente, _¡a Claroo, ella también estaba mareadaa!_.

¬¬' No, esta vez Howl estaba equivocado. Estaba más ávida, un tanto temerosa, pero tan ansiosa como él y eso lo llenaría más que nunca.

Su olor la consumía, la distanciaba del mundo real. Sintió sus fuertes brazos sujetarla y llevarla hasta él con fiereza. Acariciar su espalda y su cintura. Sonreír entre besos.

.

Giraron cayendo cerca a la cabaña; el frío que hacía no lo sentía ni por asomo. Era el momento más dichoso de su vida, su corazón sólo necesitaba a su verdadera dueña; él sólo necesitaba estar junto a Sophie para vivir en plenitud.

.

—Howl es tarde —escuchó una voz flemática.

_¡Noooo No podía ser! Verdad?_

A Howl se le bajó la temperatura en un segundo. Dos veces era demasiado, ¡No le iban a aguar la fiesta en ese momento NOO!

—_Joderrr…_ —tomó aire para lanzar un grito de furia cuando..

—CALCIFER, vete a descansar. Que Markl y la abuela se duerman, es todo. —Ordenó seca

Howl y el curioso fuego estaban impresionados, el uno se fue del lugar ipso facto y el otro seguía con la boca tapada…

Sí es que era la única amanera de callar a Howl. Él ahora sólo la miraba (con la boca abierta, pero tapada por sophie)

-

-

_**Yo estaba volando en una nube**_

_**Cuando te vi volví a la realidad**_

_**Pero otra vez tú me hiciste volar**_

_**Pero ya no volaba solo**_

_**Volaba una princesa a mi lado**_

_**Y eras tú que con esos ojos**_

_**Me hacían sentir más enamorado**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

Ella lo necesitaba, _¡lo ansiaba por Dios Santo!, ¿Qué le faltaba hacer para que la dejaran en paz?_

Sus miradas hicieron más que mil palabras, —Por fin entendió HooowlＯ(≧∇≦)Ｏ— se dejó acobijar con su abrazo.

Ingresaron a la cabaña con desenfreno. Había una chimenea con un fuego pequeñito escondido entre la leña; calor tibiecito, mínima luz y un aroma de ensueño, era como siempre lo había soñado…

—¿Hoowll tu..?

—Espera —La besó amorosamente y mientras cerraba los ojos…

…

—Aah —exclamó anonadada

Le regaló incontables margaritas esparcidas por todo el lugar.

—Sophie, te amo

—How

No la dejó terminar, _¡Que ya lo dejara disfrutar no?_

El amor lo quemaba por dentro; jamás había sentido tal sensación. Tenía fiebre, su estómago le ardía y su cuerpo no, todo él la deseaba. Temió que no fuera cierto, que sólo fuera un sueño y que su antigua realidad regresara al despertar

-

_**Y he pensado tanto tiempo esperando este momento**_

_**Que estoy temblando de miedo y no se qué va a pasar**_

_**y tengo el presentimiento igual tú lo estas sintiendo**_

_**Ojalá que lo que siento me engañe y no sea verdad**_

_**-**_

Le besaba con una pasión incontrolable, la sentía calentita y necesitada como él. Se arrebató la camisa acelerado. Sophie sintió su piel rozar con la suya. Poco a poco le arrebataba el vestido; ella, aunque temerosa, lo dejaba rozarla con ahínco. Se dejó cargar con la pasión y adoración que le brindaba.

No, no se iba a engañar. Ella también perdía la razón.

Jadeó, al sentir sus brazos acariciando su dorso desnudo.

La llevó al lecho y la ciñó a su cuerpo; la miró enamorado, pasión y ternura que sólo ella le hacía sentir. La besó de nuevo llenándose de su temor, y de su euforia. Ella tenía miedo, pero de no ser lo suficiente…, él sonrió y le susurró:

—No entiendes que eres mi vida??, —Cerró su frase con un beso húmedo después de sonreír.

Besó el cuello femenino sin ocultar su desenfreno, _¡él era su único dueño!._ Dueño de esa boca que se comía de excitación.

La mimó más apasionadamente; rozo y sintió sus piernas acaloradas, agarraditas a las de él. Sólo estaba ella en su alma y quería que supiera cuanto la amaba. Que jamás dudara de su amor por que ella era su vida. Tanteaba su vientre, Llenándola de ardor. Sophie Gimió pegándose más a él, apretándose y dándole su ser, besándolo con urgencia. Sintió su busto rozar sutilmente su torso; está excitación le era desconocida; era pura e irreal, simplemente amor.

La condujo por su piel, pero ella hizo sus propios movimientos desenfrenados. Exhaló con excitación. Entró en éxtasis al mecerse y sentirla acunarse a él, comenzó tiernamente con un ritmo despacito.

Sí, era su primera vez, pero era la consumación de su amor. Ella tampoco iba a dejar de demostrarle cuanto lo adoraba, cuanto lo necesitaba para que la acobijara eternamente. Besó su cuello e impregnó sus labios con su amor. Mientras se miraban con más amor que nunca, lo sorprendió. Tomo y agarro sus manos acercándolas a su pecho. Él se sonrojó, ella le susurró:

.

— _Mi corazón también tuyo_

_._

_**Y ahora tengo mucho miedo si eres tú lo que buscaba**_

_**Si eres tú lo que anhelaba al fin ya lo puedo ver**_

_**Ahora tan solo hace falta que no estés enamorada**_

_**Que no estés ilusionada y me puedas corresponder**_

.

.

Era suya, suya, para siempre. Sonrío y la besó de nuevo más desenfrenado, tomando sus pechos y conociéndolos, palpándolos y haciéndola estremecer, agitarse con su vaivén.

—Ho…HOWWWLLLL —jadeó al sentirlo introducirse en ella.

Era tan frágil. Tan hermosa, que sintió enloquecer

Se apretaron meneando sus cuerpos; el aumentó su ritmo agitadamente. Sólo era suya, sólo suya… deliciosamente suya

—Aaa….a —algo se quebró en su interior, causándole un llanto mudo

Sólo al ver sus ojos empapados de lágrimas entendió.

_¡PERO QUE ESTUPIDOO!_ —pensó—

—Mi amor, mi Sophie… — la beso dulcemente— perdóname, soy un bruto, soy un animal ... soy un..

—Eres mi vida — respondió su amada, correspondiéndole con un besó avivador

—Pero como así? —Respondió al tomar aire— no te duele

La respuesta de Sophie, fue un beso exigente, ella quería más _¡no la iba a dejar al punto orgasmo!, si lo besaba es porque hace rato que el dolor había pasado _

Las señales de las mujeres, nunca funcionaran con los hombres…

.

_**Y sólo con mirarte se**_

_**Que tú eres la única que puede**_

_**Controlar mi vida**_

_**Si me pides que camine, caminaré**_

_**Si me pides que algo cambie, yo cambiaré**_

_**Si me pides q' te bese, quizás no lo haré Ay! no que va**_

_**Te comería a besos nada más**_

_**Desgastaría mis labios con tu piel**_

_**Te comería a besitos nada más de la cabeza a los pies.**_

_._

La comió a besos, de la cabeza a los pies, le acaricio el busto causando un largo

—_Ohhhhhhh_

_Ella ya experimentada en besos, oprimió sus labios hasta casi morderlos de la pasión, acaricio el torso masculino excitándose con su masculinidad, él jamás la había visto tan sensual tan…_

—_T e amooo sophiee.—Susurró mientras se hacían uno_

—Ahh……..HOWwwwl —Lo besó entrando en el "punto"

Se acurruco entre el cuerpo varonil descansando por un rato, que luego serían miles….

**.**

**—(^^)—**

**.  
**

.

Y quién dijo que se quedaron recordando?, Estaba en la misma posición desnuda para él dándole su amor y haciéndole sentir cada vez, de una forma única y diferente todo su amor, cada día la amaba más cada día TODO era mejor…

Miró las estrellas antes de darle un beso y quedar abrigado en su seno...

.

* * *

**_Notas de Diani:_**

Hola a todos!!

1) Realmente lamento haberme tardado tanto en publicar este especial (omake), la causa es que realmente me cansé de incumplir con las fechas (como con este especial). Ya que escribo para ustedes y ustedes merecen mi compromiso. Por eso decidí adelantarme unos cuantos capítulos para así poder publicar sin falta cada fin de semana.

2) No se preocupen. Si hay capítulo ; estoy terminándolo de editar en el formato de esta página (es decir ya lo subí, sólo falta publicarlo). Se van a revelar muchos secretos y nuevos y antiguos personajes aparecen.

3) Como pudieron notar (o si no lo han hecho), en mi perfil ya esta en DD el prólogo en formato HTML y PDF, pronto dubiré los demás capítulos sólo tengan paciencia

Un abrazo

.

**Diani. Niichan**

Pdta: Muchas gracias a quienes me han enviado Reviews y mensajes personales, me han servido mucho. Siganme enviando todas sus dudas, comentarios y sugerencias que yo con mucho gusto los tomaré para darle más crecimiento a la historia.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

***sus narices jugaban: **sonó un tanto raro no? hasta eso de "sonó" suena raro hehehe bueno, creo que en la mayoría de paises de habla hispana sabemos lo que es un beso esquimal es literalmente "rozarse las narices consentidamente" hehe espero haberme hecho entender.

****yummy:** delicioso

*****ARTE Y FLORES JENKINS: **Bueno, ya que no les había dicho el nombre del la tiendita de "amor" de Sophie y Howl aquí decidí adelantarlo.

La letra que puse en este especial se llama "'A besitos' de Los diablitos". Es una canción que todo colombiano a escuchado. Es en vallenato, un ritmo que identifica a nuestro país. Creo que para todos los jovenes se nos haría rara esa canción; sin embargo creo que la letra quedaba con la contexto del omake.


	8. CAP 6: ENCUENTROS

**"QUIMERA EN EL CIELO"**

'

_**Capítulo 6: ENCUENTROS**_

_'_

_'  
_

¡Ha cambiado tanto! La mujer que fue consumida por la codicia, estaba extinta…

Todo gracias a ella. Esa persona tan especial que le tendió su mano cuando más la necesitó. Aquella que le brindo su cariño y le mostró que se puede vivir de otra manera; esa… que decaía en el dormitorio.

'

Sophie sudaba a cántaros, tenía una fiebre espantosa y sólo la tos la despertaba. Sollozaba dormida; despierta parecía sin vida.

El no tener esa parte de su ser la estaba consumiendo. ¿_Porqué, porque no podía hacer nada!_, _ya era una vieja desvalida, inútil por la edad._ Se lamentaba _tanto_ de lo que había hecho... Dejarse llevar por su mezquindad al punto de —literalmente— robar corazones.

La persona que fue en ese entonces, había desvanecido. Ellos, con sus maravillosos sentimientos —por decirlo así, "maravillosos corazones"— le enseñaron el verdadero cariño, esa amistad que en su vida tanto le faltó.

Recordaba, como se vio en Sophie al tratarla por primera vez. Melancolía y sin motivación al vivir, esa falta de valía que sólo le dio forma al hechizo que la transformó. Éste _(El hechizo)_, sólo tenía la función de hacer físicos sus mayores defectos.

La vejez en su interior se reflejó en su exterior; pero su indómita nobleza hizo trisas el maleficio. La verdadera Sophie salió a la luz, se lleno de amor no sólo para sí misma, sino para todo lo que la rodeaba. Se dejó amar por el hombre de su vida. El cual, simultáneamente se convertía en otro; A tal punto, que recobró —literal y emotivamente— su corazón. Renació no para esperarla, sino para vivir por ella. No entendía el porqué de su variación.

_Mis poderes me habrían sido de mucha utilidad —pensaba la abuela—, pero sé que la vida me ha dado un nuevo chance al quitármelos; me han dado el amor y el cariño que tantos años de poder, no lograron._

La observaba perdida en sus sueños. "_¿Qué?"_ Había dicho días antes al ver a Sophie, sonreír después de casi nueve meses. "_¿Que habrá soñado?" —se preguntaba_—. Sólo esperaba que no fuera un anuncio de muerte; de esos que se muestran viendo al ser amado**…**

'

'**  
**

**

* * *

**'

'**  
**

Llevaba dos días sin dormir; sin comer. Estaba totalmente exhausto y no resistió más. Dejó caer todo el peso de su cuerpo en el suelo árido. Con su carita raspada vio el horizonte y se llenó de tristeza, de rabia.

Una lágrima se asomaba en sus ojos; con valentía la limpió antes de que emergiera; no se dejaría caer.

No desistiría hasta encontrar a su amo. Aquél que jamás fue lo que en los pueblos rumoraban. Eso de que "quitaba los corazones" era más chisme que realidad. Sonrió al recordar las hazañas de su maestro;_ es que esa famita de "quita corazones" de que se la había ganado por algo, se la había ganado._

_Su necesidad de amor le hizo hecho conocer muchas mujeres, ninguna fue lo suficiente para mostrarse cómo era en realidad. Parecía un hombre más seguro, más arriesgado pero de eso… sólo tenía una pequeña lucecita que únicamente __Sophie __despertó ._

Tomó posición erguida. Decidido a seguir adelante, miró la puesta del sol con profundos deseos de lograr su objetivo. Sonrió

Step*

_Sus ojos indicaban coraje; su cuerpo rezumaba agotamiento_

Step

_Sudor que se escurría por la frente._

_Respirar entrecortado. _

_S__ensación de ruido desvaneciendo…_

¡PLAFFF! Cayó al suelo

**(…)**

'**  
**

"_¿EEH?"_—Se preguntaba mientras se rascaba la cabeza— "¿_Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado?"_

Aunque él quiso seguir, su cuerpo no aguantaba más. Lo había dejado inconsciente; tirado en medio de la carretera rocosa hasta el otro día.

Ahora sí, mirando el horizonte se puso en marcha

"_GRRRRR" —¡Que estómago más imprudente!—_. Por lo visto, tenía hambre

A lejos, divisó una pequeña casita. Probablemente allí habría de comer. Se le aguaba la boca con sólo imaginarlo_ ¿No se negarían a ayudar a un tierno e indefenso niño, no?_, se encamino al lugar que resultó ser más lejano de lo que pensó. Había una cerca que rodeaba quien sabe cuántas hectáreas de tierra. Lo que él creyó era una pequeña casita, terminó siendo una hacienda llena de árboles frutales y hermosa flora.

Los pajaritos cantaban primorosos pero no más duro que el _"GRRRR"_ de su estómago, se sonrojó al notar su estado. Con esa casona tan lejos, moriría antes de siquiera probar algo. _"Igual son tan ricos que no les hará falta una o dos canastas de fruta"_, pensaba mientras hábilmente saltaba la cerca.

**…**

"_Uaaaaaaaah" _Bostezaba echado en el pasto reposando los kilos de fruta que había comido. Tenía un panzota que levantaba su camisita y dejaba ver su pequeño ombligo. Relajado, con los brazos cruzados sobre la cabeza, miraba las nubes pasar por el cielo. Despacio, abría y cerraba los ojitos dejándose llevar por su sueño.

Cabeceaba embriagado, adormecido por la tenue brisa.

_No notó los pasos acercarse cuando:_

_BAHM! BAHM!_ Sonaron dos disparos al cielo.

Estremecido Markl se levantó en un segundo, se quedó tieso al ver al gigantote que lo observaba furioso.

— ¡DESGRACIADOO LADRONN! Con que USTED es el que vació el durazno.

El niño enmudecido sólo se limitó a temblar.

_BAHHM! BAHMM!_

_—FUERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_— gritó el hombre furibundo

_¡Fiiu!_ —Flash le quedó en pañales—, el pobre niño corrió y subió la cerca enredándose, como pudo, aseguró el pie y saltó.

…

Lejos, Muy lejos corrió hasta donde pudo. Estaba agitado. Su corazón latía a mil. Y no crean que por la carrera, fue ¡el susto tan berraco**!

"_¡Uff! ¡uff!" _Agitado puso una mano en su pecho, exhaló. No habían pasados dos segundos cuando sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, _"¿Qué demonios estaba viendo?"_

_'_

_'  
_

_

* * *

_

'

'

¡Haber, haber!, respeten la fila con cuidado —vociferó el encargado molesto

—Oigaaaaa, ¡tenga más cuidado que aquí hay ancianos!

"_Büuaaaaahhhh…Büuuaaaaahhhh"_ Sonaba el Berrido un nene en los brazos de su madre

"_B__Ü__UAAAAAHHHH"_ (¬_¬*)

Desesperada, Frotó sus sienes...

—¡Vamos, ten paciencia! —Le dijo la más joven

—Pero es que...

Exhaló calmándose un poco

_¿Cómo es ese hombre no cayó ante sus encantos?_

—¿Me imagino que te preguntarás porque no lo atrajiste, verdad?

Lettie la miró sorprendida; Esa chica sí que era perceptiva. Trató de cerrar la boca, pero frunció e ceño al notar la risita maliciosa de Marie.

—El silencio otorga —contesto Marie—, los guardias de este palacio —_el de Kingsburg—_, suelen cumplir cabalmente las órdenes del rey. Éste se ha empeñado mucho en que sean lo más rígidos posible.***

—¡Pues NO me interesa como sea el rey!—bufó Lettie molesta— A de ser ese tipo de personas petulantes y groseras. De esos…_ —mientras tanto Marie se encogía de hombros y una gran gota aparecía en su cabeza—_ que se la pasan dando órdenes sin cansancio, ¡ja! Muestra de ello fue esa ESTÚPIDA GUE...

Marie estaba pálida

—¿Qué te pasa Marie?, parece que has visto a un muerto…

La aprendiz MUY disimuladamente movió el índice como señalando algo

—¿Quee? —. Preguntó, Lettie arqueando la ceja.

Marie le hablaba con los ojos. _"¡Le decía que se callara!"_

Medio entendiendo el gesto, giro un poco la cabeza

_La fulminó con la mirada_

—Eh, eh ¡SU MAJESTAD! —dijo Marie

—¿queee? Este es el rey?

_El hombre de cabello castaño, lanzaba fuego por los ojos. Se incorporó. Erguido e indiferente se dirigió a Marie:_

—¡Jovencita, ¿Cuál es su inconveniente? Al llegar a palacio me encuentro con CIERTO —giro su mirada a Lettie— desorden IMPERTINENTE!

—Lo, lo sentimos su majestad —Marie hizo una reverencia. Asesinó a Lettie con la mirada pero ella no pensaba cambiar de postura— que—jaló a Lettie de la falda forzándola a hacer una venia y repetir: «Lo sentimos su majestad»

Lettie había respondido entre dientes. Pero el fatuo rey se había conformado; se marchó con su tan propia indiferencia . El guardia esbozó una sonrisa y le dijo a Marie al odio:

—Es la primera vez que su majestad se detiene por alguien. Tu compañera es muy afortunada.

-

—¡Faltaba más! —rezongó Lettie como si hubiera escuchado al uniformado.

El hombre se alertó. Por suerte, sólo refunfuñaba.

Marie le había caído en gracia, así que de mejor humor, _(el guardia)_ ágilmente dejo ingresar a los ancianos y finalmente Lettie y Marie entraban al castillo.

Llevaban más de cuatro horas en esa fila…

Era comprensible el estrés de Lettie. Estaba exhausta. Tras madrugar y salir agotada de su trabajo — ¡con una jaqueca insoportable!—, viajó a Kingsbury encontrándose con una roncante Marie; Después de despertarla a gritos, con afanes llegaron al castillo. Allí un "simpático" guardia dio alaridos por cuatro horas acompañado por el coro de chillidos de un niño; el calor era asfixiante. Los cayos —a causa de tanto caminar y unos botines de ocho centímetros— martirizaban sus pies, no soportaba la jaqueca, y como si NO fuese suficiente llega el _¿rey? _y le hace una _afrenta_ delante de todo el pueblo. _EN VERDAD RAZONES ¿no creen?_

_'  
_

—_**(^^)—**_

_'**  
**_

—¡Jumm! Es que hubieras visto su impertinencia..

—¡jajajajaja! —rió divertida— pero como que le afectó mucho no?

—¡SULIMAN!

—¿Su majestad?

—No es para reírse

—¡jajaja! —Se tapo la boca con la mano—, es que extraño verlo tan molesto.

—Lo sé, soy estricto no malgeniado, pero es que esa … Jovencita; es una insolente, la hubiera vis…—se sorprendió— ¡Mírela!— dirigió su mirada a una joven que ingresaba en la oficio de enfrente

—¿Cuál? ¿La rubia o la castaña?

—La rubia, la rubia —contestó incómodo

—No veo muy bien desde acá, pero es muy hermosa.

—¿Le parece?

—¡Muchísimo!

—Bueno, bueno. Eso no me importa en lo absoluto, gentuza como esa no debería pertenecer a Ingary

—¡Su majestad?, ¿no cree que exagera?

—No Suliman. —Respondió tajantemente—Me retiro a mis habitaciones estoy agotado por el viaje, hazme el favor de informarme cualquier novedad.

—Con gusto, su majestad.

«_Es raro verlo tan susceptible»_

Se encogió de hombros, todavía existía algo más curioso. _« ¿Quién será esa chica?, es muy extraño que jamás la haya notado… ¡que aura más poderosa!»_ Algo le causaba curiosidad, dos sucesos tan extraños como _"qué el Rey de Ingary haga berrinche por una chica y sentir tal aura"_ , le daban un vuelco a un día que parecía tan monótono como los demás.

Estaba tan curiosa, que sin llamar la atención, se ubicó detrás de la puerta esperando la salida de las jóvenes. Para su sorpresa éstas se dirigían a su oficina

«_Oh!, vienen para acá»_ Con su habitual elegancia, rápidamente se movió cerca a las plantas y actuó como si estuviera cuidándolas.

—Buenas tardes. Disculpe buscamos información…

_«¿QUIÉN ES ESTA CHICA!»_, Estaba atónita pero disimuló su sorpresa _«Es idéntica a esa joven»_. Obviamente, aunque tiene diferente tono de ojos y cabello…se refería a la única que supo sus intenciones más rápido que cualquiera. «_ Sophie Hatter_»

'

* * *

'

«_ ¿Qué, QUÉ ES ESTO!_» Se preguntaba el niño con la boca abierta.

—¡ jaJÁaaa! —posaba orgulloso, ridículo con ademán

Markl tenía la expresión ¬¬' acompañada de una gota en la cabeza

—¿Qué es GOTAAAA? —Se acerco al niño y le batió la cabeza para "quitarle la gota"

—¡jajajajaja! —El niño rió graciosamente— ¡por quién me tomas! ¡Yo no me asusto con esas cosas!

—¡JAJAJAJAJA! —lo arremedó sosamente—¿Quién dijo que quería asustarte?

«Cómo si me importara…» Pensó aburrido

—¿Cómo que no te importa!, al menos presta atención a los mayores. ¡Seré Payaso pero SOY MAYOR QUE TU!

«Ja. Ja. Ja Qué payaso más gracioso…¬¬» Pensó girando la vista

—¡Cómooooo! —se despabilo— ¿Y tu porqué sabes lo que pienso?. ¡Deja de hacerlo!

—No puedo

—¡Nadie te enseño a respetar los cerebros ajenos? « _Que fastidioo_.»

—¡Deja de decir que te fastidioo!

«_¿Cómo, eso también lo había oído?»_

—¡Tu deja de escuchar lo que pienso!

—Hahaha te tengo en mis manos —bufó el payaso— ¡tienes que ver mi acto!

**(…)**

Llevaba una hora, sentado en el prado con la mejilla sobre la palma de su mano; pronto regresaría la noche y ese "singular" payaso —ya se precavía hasta de lo que pensaba— no lograba hacerlo reír _pero no es mi culpaa_» Pensaba en niño «_No eres lo bastante gracioso_»

—¡Que dijiste?

—No, no. Nada, nada —intento esbozar una sonrisa

Hacia malabares, muecas, piruetas, cantaba, se lanzaba tortazos; pero nada funcionaba con el niño. Otro payaso hubiera entrado en depresión.

—¿Quieres magia? —Hizo gesto de que si no respondía lo atormentaría toda la vida

—Síiii!!!

—No escucho, ¿quieres magiaaa? — ¬¬*

—Síiiiiiiiii!!!

—Ya en serio, ¿quieres ver magiaaaa?

_«Juee..»_ Se detuvo en sus pensamientos. Conociendo al payaso…

—Síiiiiii!!!

—Pues ve al circo. Te aguantas, soy payaso, no mago. * —Tras el silencio del niño, el payaso siguió:

—Había una mujer tan gorda, pero tan gorda, que cuando se pesaba, la balanza decía: Continuará...

_curvó los labios en una sonrisa mínima_

—Iban dos limones caminando por la calle y uno le dice al otro: «!cuidado con ese carro¡» prrshhh!**, y el otro dice: «!hay me cayó limón en el ojo¡»

_Sonrio _

— Un señor muy peludo entra a la consulta: « Dr., ¿Que padezco? ». « Pues usted "padece" un osito. »

—Jajajajajajajajajaja

El payaso arqueó la ceja sorprendido_ —¿quién no!—, _Ese niño ¡tan! Exigente se había reído con su chiste… más malo _«Lo que hay que ver en este mundo»_ Pensó, le preguntó:

—¿Por qué te reíste con ese chiste?

—JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA —El niño no paraba de reír

—hn?

—jajaja..juuf jeje

—¿Por qué te reíste?

—Es que eso le pasó a Howl…

Si, ¬¬ igual que a muchos, detrás de la cabeza del payaso había una gigantesca gota. Mirando hacia el cielo; hilvanó una nostálgica sonrisa.

_«Es igual a ti… ¿Verdad Howl?»_

_'_

'

_

* * *

_

_._

_'  
_

_Es tan horrible, que jamás lo imaginé. Cuando me levantaba en las mañanas, era como si el sol no tuviera vida; pasaba de largo viendo las nubes, dejándome llenar por la luz de la luna y el dolor. Así, por cuatro meses. Creo que fue un milagro no morir. De vez en cuando, pasaban viajeros, transeúntes de las fincas cercanas o animales. Les causaba tanto pesar que me dirigían una mirada aguda o de lástima, la verdad no me afectaba en lo más mínimo. Conforme iban pasando los días, los viajantes me dejaban comida para muchos días; me regalaban ropas, alhajas; hasta una mujer que —según ella— vio una luz en mis ojos, me regalo un Jersey muy bonito. Jamás lo use._

_Me quede tirado en el suelo hasta que mis huesos casi expiraron y mis brazos no alcanzaron la comida que me daban._

_Se habían acostumbrado a mí. Notaban mi deterioro día a día como si previnieran mi fallecer. Les causaba tanta lástima, que algunos sin oficio me hablaban durante horas sobre sus matrimonios, su familia, sus amantes y su rutina... Yo sólo les respondía con una mirada. Ellos la tomaban por respuesta y seguían su retahíla hasta que se desahogaban._

_Un día, la misma mujer que "vio un brillo en mis ojos" llego en el crepúsculo asustada y ultrajada. Huía de un hombre que la perseguía para tomarla. Eso me turbó, sin embargo ella, acostumbrada a mis respuestas mudas, me seguía contando su historia._

_«Es uno de esos hombres que jamás se controla, insaciable y celoso. Yo pensé que llegaría a soportarlo; en verdad lo amaba; pero de un mes para acá me obligaba a todas horas; para mí era insoportable porque considero que eso debe ser un acto de amor —yo asentía con la cabeza—, pero él no lo vio de esa manera y me golpeó causándome esta fractura —levanto un poco su vestido y se le veía una cicatriz de 20 cm en la rodilla». Por primera vez en dos meses su tristeza despertó mi atención. Sin darme cuenta había pensado,(cosa muy rara para mí en ese momento). Ella en un acto de reflejo, se recostó en mi pecho y lloro a lágrima viva durante tres horas; el sol iluminaba fuertemente dándole destellos a su cabello rojo. Al verla en este estado), un estremecimiento viajo por todo mi cuerpo. Primero mis pies sintieron un frío incontrolable, luego cubrió mis rodillas mis muslos, mi pelvis y mi pecho. Cuando el frío llegó a mi cabeza me golpeó como si me hubiera caído un bloque de hierro._

_La cabeza me retumbaba y vi cientos de imágenes en un segundo; mis pupilas temblaban y mis labios tan resecos, se abrieron del dolor. La mujer, turbada al verme así; pensó que yo había terminado de enloquecer y tuvo miedo. Corrió como pudo, pero en un acto inconcebible, levante mi brazo. Era mi primer movimiento de comunicación en 4 meses. Estaba deshidratado, sin aliento y aquella mujer sintiendo más lástima que antes se acerco de nuevo. Quieres agua, me pregunto, yo afirme con n la cabeza. Me daba tragos de agua muy despacio y cuidadosamente. Se veía que era una mujer muy bondadosa; los años no le sentaban mal, más bien le daban una belleza que algunos llaman de otoñes. La mujer, angustiada de que pronto pasara su malvado esposo; me dijo que me enviaría ayuda pero que debía irse. Yo, sin siquiera percatarme al verla irse, susurré gracias. La mujer se despidió un una sonrisa y apuro el paso. La vi irse con el viento del atardecer._

_Al paso de tres horas, llegaron doña robis y sus asistentes. Pero me encontraron inconsciente, tal vez ese "gracias" a esa pelirroja; había sido mi último aliento._

_Sin embargo, tres meses después desperté en una cama de aquel hospital, acompañado de muchos "indigentes", y para mi sorpresa la visita de Lettie. No puedo negar que gracias a ella estoy aquí. Con su apoyo, digno de una Hatter, me cuido sin saber que soy el amado de su hermana sino un viejo recuerdo de su infancia; además me consiguió un empleo y reinicié mi vida._

_Marie también ha sido una jovencita muy especial; es innegable su astucia y sus dotes con la magia. De otro modo no la hubiera asignado como mi segunda aprendiz. Es extraño, me encojo de hombros en esta recepción esperando mi futuro o más bien intentando recabar mi pasado. Sólo espero que ella no muera antes de que todo esto acabe, de lo contrario me iría con ella. Ya una vez la perdí y perderla de nuevo sería mi final._

_Soy afortunado con las mujeres; sólo ellas me han salvado de las peores. La primera y más importante TU, ¡aún no se de cuantas me ha salvado!, recuerdo sus caricias al sentir mi pelaje cuando "parecía un osito" jajaja y en verdad lo parecía. Era increíble, cómo era posible que el grandioso mago Howl cayera en su propio invento. Ese medico se bufó tanto al verme que lo hubiera acabado. De no ser por Sophie; M e hubiera visto en un verdadero embrollo. Vi las cualidades de los Hatter al presenciar la ayuda de su hermana, pero veo que hay muchas personas amables. Viéndolo bien, el chef de Cesari´s, Martín y el son Rafaél también han sido amables; ni que decir de Marie. Ahora le toco el turno a Danielle; estoy seguro que si aún no tuviera mi corazón ella hubiera sido mi presa. Es una chica muy hermosa con sus hermosos cabellos largos y brillantes, sus labios nacarados y sus ojos miel. De seguro me habría interesado, pero como a muchas y es una pena decirlo la hubiera desechado sin más._

_Hoy me veo más lúcido que en casi once meses, contando desde que… aquel llego a nuestras vidas. Me siento limpio, elegante y encantador —como lo demostré en alguna época—, la diferencia es que ahora soy la persona que renació. E l verdadero que desde que vio a una personita MUY especial— por no decir a TI— le encontró razón a la vida._

_Esta mañana me perfume, me ceñí el vestido que Danielle me proporcionó y… A ya recuerdo. Ese fue un momento especial:_

_Resulta que la camisa me había quedado muy pequeña, al notarlo. Danielle afanada y por supuesto, muy amable salió por otra. En ese momento y dejándome llevar por los recuerdos, me recosté y casi me duermo. De no ser porque aquel joven entro de improviso cargando —no sé como— un hermoso cuadro. Se lo quedó viendo como si soñara despierto. Yo con mi astucia recuperada, acuté eficazmente y antes de que me viera use el hechizo invisibilidad. Qué bien que no notó mi presencia si no..._

_Bueno lo importante en cierto modo no fue eso, para mi sorpresa la inspiración de su obra no habían sido los paisajes o vistas imaginarias de siempre. Esta vez era una mujer hermosa, esbelta y muy bien dibujada. Se notaban sus pechos juveniles, su mirada enamorada y sus labios carnosos observando a su pintor. Si, era su musa. Pero lo que me había parecido extraño ¿no era el príncipe Christopher un tanto amargado?, ¿por decirlo mejor un joven DEMASIADO amargado?, me quedaré con la duda. Para sorprenderme más, esa hermosa mujer no era nadie más que Danielle, mi subconsciente lo presintió, pero mi consiente, me reclamo que era imposible. «Ese chico odia a su empleada», me dije atónito. Pero ahí no acabó; de un momento a otro, el joven ladeó la cabeza y lanzó el cuadro a lo lejos. Para su molestia, se había roto el lienzo en la punta derecha, la verdad __el daño __era muy __pequeño , pero como dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, movió sus manos rodando las ruedas de su silla y levanto el retrato. Sus ojos se abrieron como anunciándole que eso era incorrecto y lo puso en su regazo con duda. Empezó a llorar tristemente, sus sollozos era mudos denotando un nudo en su garganta que no era fácil de soltar. Mientras observaba el bello cuerpo pintado en la obra. Sus lágrimas lentamente bajaban. Cuando abrió su boca e inhaló como queriendo gritar algo:_

_Dann..._

_«Señor Howl aquí está su camisa__»__. __«__¿Cuál Howl, con quién habla?__»__ se limpio rápidamente las lagrimas y se irguió, __«__haga el favor de largarse de mi cuarto__»__. __«__Pe-pe...__»__«__pero nada o ¿quiere que se lo repita?__»__._

_ Danielle salió observando todo el salón como sin intentara buscarme. Preferí dejarla ir. Al fin y al cabo ¿para qué era la magia? . He he Estoy muy bien presentado. … pero esta demora me está impacientado…_

_Ágilmente ingrese en el palacio y me dirigí a la recepción que recordaba. ¿Cómo no hacerlo?, en una de las oficinas cercanas vi la escena que aún me perturba… Como te extraño Sophie…, Bueno en fin, debo seguir escribiendo para entretenerme un poco y que leas esto algún día. _

_Sigo, me hice pasar por un diplomático de Ingary que no había anunciado su visita por cuestiones de suma urgencia._

_Recuerdo que le dije a la recepcionista que si no quería causar otra guerra no debía impedir la comunicación entre ambos países (recuerda que estoy en Maleth; muchas veces lo vimos desde el catillo recuerdas? He he e hicimos muchas…_

—Qué quieren los de Ingary a esta hora Michelle?

—Señor dicen que es de suma urgencia

—No los hagas pasar

—Señor, ya lo hice. Lo esperan en su oficina

—Déjame anotar esta incompetencia en tu carta de despido

La joven respondió alarmada:

—En verdad es muy urgente señor, dijeron que si no los atendía podría haber otra guerra

—¿Cómo?

—Si señor que..

—¡chu! ¡chu! —la interrumpió moviendo su mano— ya hiciste lo más grave ahora tráeme un café

—Señor.. es

—¡Qué me tragas un café!

—Si señor, la joven salió casi corriendo

Cada día más impertinentes estás secretarias.. no no no —se masajeo la cabeza— algún día enloqueceré…

Se quedó como hielo al ver a su visitante tras abrir la puerta. Era una oficina amplísima y finamente decorada, con baño y una vista preciosa de la ciudad. Su visitante pareció escucharlo y dejo de escribir. Ambos se quedaron viendo por un momento hasta que dijo

—Que milagro Howl…

El hermoso joven se levantó firme y le lanzó una mirada determinante

—Justin…

'

'

'

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

'

'

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Chicos, siento la demora pero es que uishhh estaba editando el capítulo y se me borró la mitad; tras del hecho,al final no se me ocurría la segunda escena de Markl con el "dichoso" payaso... apareció el temido "síndrome de la hoja en blanco" y sólo hasta unas horas antes pude medio completarlo. De todas formas no estoy muy contenta con algunas escenas así que si tienen sugerencias de verdad me ayudarían demasiado. ya saben como hacerlo no? ¡**Review! ¡Review! XD**_

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, ¡me costó mucho hacerlo! ya casi lo tenía completo pero cuando aparece el bendito síndrome ni leer puedo. Por eso me gustaría que me animaran más si no voy a creer que el fic esta muy malo :S o simple.. así que sus reviews (asi sean anonimas) o sus e-mail me ayudan un monton._

_Por último, cuando quieran saber de nuevos capítulos o anuncios puden encontrarlos en mi perfil, ya que constantemente lo actualizo  
_

_Un besito_

_Diani_

**Disclaimer:** Howl's moving Castle (El increíble castillo Vagabundo, El castillo ambulante, El castillo errante...) no me pertenece, este FanFic si._  
_

_**—(^^)—**_

_*Step: Paso_

_**¡Que susto tan berraco!: jeje "berraco" y no verraco, es un colombianismo muy usado en todo el país. Aqué berraco sería como ¡que susto tan terrible! o ¡que susto tan tenaz!_

_*** Solo para destacar, __¿recuerdan como dejaron tirada a la bruja calamidad subiendo las escaleras bañada en sudor, esa… digamos que "especial" escena? —guacala! XD—_


	9. CAP 7: DE PIES Y MANOS

**~QUIMERA EN EL CIELO~**

'

_Capítulo 7: **DE PIES Y MANOS**_

'_**  
**_

'

El frío escalofriante se asentaba en los salones, en los corredores, en las miradas expectantes de las gentes en los cuadros. Marchitaba los adornos empelotando las flores, se insertaba por completo en aquel palacio de desconocidos. El piso y el techo de mármol le daban un aspecto lúgubre en las noches, más que todo en esa. Los murmullos de los vigilantes eran una costumbre para todos, menos para él; Su habitación era amplia y muy elegante, con una cama de hierro y con un velo exquisito. Junto a su lecho, en la mesita de noche, había un timbre inventado en anteriores décadas que lo que él veía como indispensable para los demás era una novedad. Pero ¿quién se negaría a los caprichos de un príncipe?

Su educación era exquisita, su porte y elegancia lo hacían un partido sin igual en la ciudad. No solo tenía alcurnia y buenas maneras; su encanto innegable con las mujeres y su suerte en el juego eran envidiables. Todos pensaron que sería el escogido para suceder el trono del rey. A pesar de ser el menor era el más adecuado para el cargo; su elocuencia y encanto hacían más que segura su elección. Pero el rey Christopher conocía muy bien a sus hijos, y el encanto de Justin no le era del todo confiable.

Una noche descubrió lo que sus sospechas le decían a gritos. Encontró a su hijo en amores con la criada en pleno salón "elite". Las obras de arte más costosas del reino eran testigos de su paseo en bola y sus excentricidades a diario. "Claro", pensaba el rey. "Con razón todas las criadas terminaban huyendo sin explicación y al borde de las lágrimas"

Lo que nunca supo es que su adorado hijo tenía más mañas que un corrupto. Siempre conseguía lo que quería, al verse despojado del trono se obsesionó con las magias prohibidas y con encontrar un brujo lo suficiente pillo para destruir a su hermano, y lo suficiente bobo para poderle robar los poderes. Como en su país todos eran leales a la corona; con la excusa de encontrar a la princesa perdida* que según rumores estaba en Ingary, se encaminó a reino vecino encontrándose con una bruja de mala muerte que lo había convertido en espantapájaros.

Su vida jamás volvería a ser igual, por primera vez conoció la amabilidad personificada en una viejecita que le dio vida a pesar de ser un muñeco. El la ayudó con su natural amabilidad (que por lo general era interesada pero aquella vez fue sincera) y se envolvió en un camino sin retorno. Aquella viejecita no era más que la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Tenía un encanto especial que lo atraía en todos los aspectos. Sintió por primera vez un sentimiento más profundo que el deseo y creyó por primera vez amar. Pero la vida le deparaba otro camino; la mujer de la que se enamoró jamás lo había visto con los mismos ojos que él. Aunque era por naturaleza amable y tierna, ella desde el principio amó a otro, el que desde ese momento sería el mayor enemigo de Justin.

Se olvidó de su hermano y su obsesión de quitarle el reino. Sus deseos incontrolables volvieron con la forma de aquella muchacha y experimentados con cualquier criada. Volvió a su mala costumbre de apostar y por primera vez había perdido un juego de póker. Sin que Nicholas (El nuevo Rey de Maleth y su hermano mayor) se diera cuenta, estaba despilfarrando la fortuna del reino.

Pero ni eso ni el polvo de las criadas, lograban la fascinación que "aquello" causaba. Esa noche como hacía desde que no pudo volver a donde su amada, se sumergía en alucinaciones descabelladas al oler y casi saborear las prendas íntimas de su amada. Pensaba que eran sólo un vil consuelo mientras esperaba que todo se diera para tener por siempre a su amada. "El corazón cambia", dijo convencido al ver a Sophie en brazos de otro, y aún en medio de sus "videos" nocturnos los seguía pensado.

El no era el único que por esa hora andaba en "esas". La anciana de mínima cabellera ¡que se iba imaginar que vería a Sophie de tal manera! Regresaba después de dormir algunas horas con frazadas nuevas para la enferma y la encontró dormidita como un ángel —en su habitual posición fetal—, pero con un brazo entre las piernas y gimiendo entre dientes, con los ojos cerrados pero con la expresión facial que sólo causa la excitación total.

'

'

* * *

'

'

La mezcla de manzanilla y canela dio como resultado un aroma suave, embriagador. Hacía pompas de jabón como cuando niño, su deleite al estirarse hacía cada vez más grande el charco que rodeaba la tina, pero no importaba ¡era tan chévere! Que ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar. Es que no valía la pena pensar…

'

'

_Es difícil no pensar en ti  
cuando en mi mente tus fotos están  
y tus cartas llenan una caja de amor  
y las ilusiones se me van_

_'  
_

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así? Ya ni lo sabía, no valía la pena hacer cuentas del tiempo. Probablemente sus dedos no parecían de viejito, sino de pez. Y es que no más le faltaban las escamas para parecer uno.

Está bien bañarse por largo tiempo**, pero ¡seis horas! Con razón tenía la piel así; Antes no se le había derretido, o bueno seguramente eso es lo que pensaba Danielle si es que le quedaba algo de razonamiento para pensar en el sobresalto que estaba viviendo. En la tina victoriana, con bordes de oro y patas con figuras repujadas, yacían Howl y su cuerpo. Porque mientras el cuerpo descansaba —acosta de un daño en la piel— Howl andaba, quien sabe dónde.

Aunque lentamente regresaban su encanto y seguridad, Howl seguía en la bruma que ya era su morada desde que se alejo del castillo. Sí, su "sueño" le había dado nuevos aires de esperanza a su corazón, pero éstos se veían en peligro cada vez que dudaba de ella, de él mismo. El sólo imaginar que ese sueño podría ser literalmente un espejismo y no la realidad que tanto añoraba, quebraba los cimientos de su confianza recién recuperada. Se levantó, agotado y regresando de sus cavilaciones. Gotas de aguaba todavía escurrían por su cuerpo y delineaban su figura masculina — que gracias al cielo no sufrió daños por el agua casi hirviendo XP—. Al ver la tina que había ocupado por horas, sonrió con nostalgia remembrando la época en que sus berrinches inundaron de lodo el castillo y más aún, despertaron los ojos dormidos de Sophie que al ver sus nalguitas causaron más de un sonrojo — digan que no XP***—. Pero de repente, como si una tormenta retrasada llegara con más furia que si a tiempo se desatara, un estremecimiento batió su cuerpo, y sus neuronas recordaron el estrés que llevaban a cuestas. Sintió mareo y bien con una toalla cubriendo su parte baja, tuvo que recargarse en el tocador para no caerse. No fue el largo baño o el no comer o el no beber nada lo que causaba el vahído.; fue la certeza de no saberla suya, de necesitarla en alma y cuerpo más el temor que otro fuera su dueño (jaja hasta me salió en verso).

'

'

_[Coro:]_

Recordame no pensar en vos  
no hay razón para pedir perdón  
cuantas botella vacías deje  
y tu cuerpo en mi mente grabe…

'

'

—"_Paghff" —. G_olpeó con furia el retrete descuidado. Su impotencia recorría sus venas y un agudo punzón en su pecho le dolía diez veces lo que la mano entumida.

Recordaba a la perfección aquellas palabras: _"si con eso no le basta, tengo pruebas de lo que digo"._ ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Cómo era que había…? O Justin tenía un aliado —suponiendo que Sophie y el no estuvieran juntos— o ¿sabía magia?; Apretó los puños con impotencia, "es como si estuviera atado de pies y manos" se dijo el mago con voz fiera. Todo lo que había soñado eran simples ¿quimeras? Y si lo que Justin decía…, y si Sophie también pensara que…

"_es mejor que se aleje porque la próxima no será una amenaza. Sophie y yo estamos dispuestos a tolerar más sus intromisiones"_

Terminada la jornada, las calles de la ciudad se tornaban un caos. Los soldados, presurosos corrían por doquier empujando y lanzando arengas a cualquiera que se topara en su camino: "¡fíjese por dónde camina! "¡Oiga imbécil es que no tiene ojos!" "¡La carne de burro no es transparente!", insultos de ese tipo. A las seis de la tarde, sus máscaras de galantería se derretían como cera y con los sonidos de los trenes y las locomotoras —repletos de mujeres con los niños en brazos y hombres-mastines—, salía a luz su naturaleza troglodita. Ya sabía Marie que la mayoría eran de ese estilo. Cuando vendía periódicos, la empujaban y la tiraban al suelo sin el más mínimo tacto. "Es que en su sangre no existe la compasión", le decía Eddy mientras la ayudaba a levantarse. Las calles de Kingsburg eran más bien "modernas"; la novedad de algunas cabinas telefónicas —de las que se tejía una fila de smoking-men— hacía contraste con el humo sofocante y el olor a carbón quemado. La desilusión de Marie —que esperaba al atardecer la misma belleza que en la mañana— era indudable. Por el contrario Lettie estaba encanta; si el brillo en sus ojos no era suficiente, bastaba con ver su sonrisa que más parecía la del gato _Cheshire****._

_Se encaminaron en búsqueda del "_Thistle Hotel Cardiff, Ingary" a donde_ Madam Suliman_ muy amablemente las envió como disculpa al no poder darles información. Según ella, las relaciones entre Melite y Kingsburg todavía eran un poco distantes así que tardaría al menos dos días en saber si algún compatriota —en este caso Howl— se hallaba en Maleth. Marie se encogió de hombros al recodar la mirada intrigante que tenía aquella dama hacía Lettie, pero ella más pendiente de encontrarse a "ese patético rey", no había prestado intención. "¡Ay! Que mal pensada eres" le había contestado la rubia. Pero la joven de cabellos miel, con la astucia que tanto entusiasmó a su "lord"; sospechó que esa anciana traía algo entre manos.

Pues no traía algo entre manos sino entre las tinieblas de su vejez, que hacían estragos como las tormentas que me aguanto al salir para la universidad XP. Digo, como abriendo heridas de tiempos lejanos en los que veía con ilusión el fututo de su aprendiz más prometedor.

Mientras sus sirvientes —por no decir los clones en versión mini de Howl—, le servían el té de las seis; recordó al muchachito audaz y pisada galante que cierto día entró en su despacho con orgullo. Era una paradoja que siempre le sacaba una sonrisa al recordar. Al mismo tiempo que caminaba elegante, lanzaba "disimuladas" —según él— miradas asesinas al caballero que no le soltaba la manito. Su tío, que no estaba dispuesto a niñerías; lo haló del brazo mientras refunfuñaba entredientes: «_ Howl, camina-a» _Hasta que el chico, resignado cedió. Unos dos o tres años después, ya no recodaba bien; sabría que lo que le molestaba al chico no era ir como aprendiz, sino despegarse de unos viejos "chiros" —de su amor de infancia— que le habían sacado canas a sus tíos.

Mientras salía de su bruma mental, Madam Sulimán se percató de la pila de documentos que le faltaban por firmar. Pero era algo —literalmente— de vida o muerte. No podía permitir que las vacilaciones del rey y la desinformación al pueblo — por la influencia de algunos de la nobleza—, causaran más perdidas mortales que la guerra. Era inconcebible que por "reglas de sociedad" dejaran de atender a más de 10.000 enfermos —que tenían a Ingary hace meses en cuarentena.

Un día y medio le parecía una eternidad con las manos vacías. No valieron los esfuerzos de Danielle —quién preciso en ese momento estaba "pagando" por sus acciones—, por conseguir alguna información con las palabras "Sophie Hatter" o "la futura princesa" o "la prometida". La joven de ojos como el mar, al verlo tan preocupado hizo hasta lo imposible por ayudarlo, pero hasta ahora no habían resultados y su incertidumbre no daba para más. Ni siquiera para otro capítulo de esta historia.

Caminaba de un lado para otro por todo el cuarto. Acelerado. Con dedos de las manos imitando la marcha de un caballo a toda velocidad. El chirriar de una puerta lo frenó en seco. Verificó, « ¡ahj! Es el viento» musitó desalentado.

'

'

_Recordame no pensar en vos  
no hay razón para pedir perdón  
Alicia deja tu luz prendida  
por si se acaban tus sueños sepas q hacer…_

_'_

_'  
_

Sophie, con luz prendida y todo; no sabía qué hacer. Llevaba horas intentado conciliar el sueño y salvaguardarse del frío interior. Intentó dormirse boca arriba, boja abajo y parecía que el frío sólo se apaciguaba un poco en posición fetal. Colocó sus manos heladas entre las rodillas e intentó soportar los escalofríos. Sintió una mirada picarona desde la penumbra. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, no paraba de temblar y la abuela parecía más bien divertida. «¡Ay! Con razón la llamaban Calamidad» Pensó Sophie mientras sentía los pasos de la abuela alejarse. «Es mejor que crea que duermo para que descansé un poco más. Gracias abuelita» Se dijo mientras sus ojos se adormilaban y daba cabezazos contra la almohada. Pero otro temblor invadió su cuerpo y aunque intentaba taparse la boca, no pudo evitar manchar de nuevo la almohada. Exhaló. Intentó calmar un poco el agitar de su corazón mientras trataba de borrar la visión que la estaba atormentado: Tenía dos corazones y ambos latían agitados en arritmia. En vigilia sentía el dolor y los espasmos fuertes en su pecho. Su sueño era tan real que casi podía palparlo. Aún más, podía ver sus corazones como si no los cubriera piel alguna, y en su desespero por que dejaran de dar tumbos cambiaba su ritmo dándole cuerda al corazón principal (el más grande). ¿Por que soñaba eso?; ¿Era alguna premonición? Que…demonios estaba pasando?

'

**(…)**

'**  
**

—Le pregunto qué ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LES PASA?! —Gritó enfurecido

—Jo-joven Howl

—¡USTED SE CALLA! —la interrumpió un hombre fornido que la sujetaba con fuerza y la miraba con morbo

—¡Déjenla! —Gritó el mago

—YA LE DIJE QUE ¡TIENE DERECHO A GUARDAR SILECIO!, o se calma o le va peor

El joven guardo silencio con sumisión, sin entender aún como lo sujetaban y ningún hechizo le funcionaba.

Agachó la cabeza mientras le terminaban de encadenar las piernas. Cinco minutos atrás seguía mientras pensaba en cómo hallar a su amada, el sonido de una puerta al abrirse —que creyó era cuestión del viento—. Fue seguido por un estruendo otra al romperse. Soldados armados y con Dannielle a rastras lo empezaron a golpear y aunque intentó defenderse, sus golpes no hacían efecto y su magia no funcionaba. Con una mejilla hinchada y un ojo amoreteado aguardaba mientras lo encadenaban de pies y manos y lo tiraron al suelo para hacerle compañía a Dannielle. Seguía con la cabeza escondida, intentado encontrar una explicación, cuando sintió una fuerte luz de linterna casi cegarle la vista. Sólo pudo ver una sombra acercase y sentir los escupitajos en su piel mientras le habló:

«Le dije que si no dejaba de entrometerse terminaría mal. ¡ja! ¡No se imagina lo que le espera! » La persona giró la mirada hacia sus hombres y ordenó: «¡Llévenselos! Ya saben que hacer»

'

'

**Continuará...**

'

'

* * *

'

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Hola chicos (as), espero les haya gustado el capítulo ya que lo hago con mucho esfuerzo y cariño especial para ustedes. También espero me perdonen la tardanza en publicar y no lo errores sino lo horrores de tipeo que algunos encontraran en este capítulo. La lectura puede estar un poco difícil sobre todo por la nueva forma de narrar que estoy usando. Por favor, si tienen críticas o dudas háganmelo saber ya que este fic sin ustedes no existiría así que en parte tendrían derecho a mejorarlo no? mejor dicho tiene el derecho. Sé que hay algunas partes inconclusas pero esas precisamente para dejarles algunos incógnitas que harán ¡boom! en lo próximos capítulos. Voy a ir respondiendo los review entre capítulos, así que en el próximo encontraran las respuestas de los reviews que me envíen en este.

**Cirseestrella**: Ya empecé a eitar los capítulos que tienen errores en los diálogos. Sé que ha sido uno de los errores recurrentes y si echas un vistaso los veras corregidos. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por tu crítica que sin duda me ayuda un montón.

**Andromeda no Sainto:** La primera en dejarme reviews y apoyarme. ¡muchas gracias! no te imaginas como tus reviews me han animado en los momentos que más lo necesite. Gracias por seguir mi Fanfic desde el principio y aunque te hiciste bolas con la primera parte de este capi dime si algo (además de lo interrogantes buuu jeje) te parece que debe mejorar.

A **Elisika** y a **JessyXfanXanime:** ¡muchas muchas gracias! por poner mi historia y a mí entre sus favoritos, no saben que ánimos me dan. **Girl-Dark-Butterfly **y **JessyXfanXanime**, muchas gracias por dar sus review en mi nuevo historia ya que permitieron tatatatan! que continúe con el próximo capitulo. Sus apoyo también es una alegría para mí.

Por último, no solo a ellas si no a todos los que han seguido mi historia (x largos que sean algunos capis), muchas gracias porque su apoyo me han dado ánimos para continuar la historia y seguir adelante a pesar de las tristezas que en ocasiones podemos tener. Espero mis historias también los entretengan y los ayuden un poco cuando lo necesiten esa es mi mayor gratificación.

De modo que esperen el próximo capítulo por que va a estar... para que me lancen muchos tomatazos. Se viene mucha "vida real" en —perdon la redundancia—la vida de nuestros protagonistas. Y Dannielle y Chritopher..que tanto ¿esconden? la sombra del pasado turbulento de Howl...hace su aparicion Capítulo 8. **Duda y acertarás**

Sus dudas...probablemente sean resueltas...sus deseos con los protagonistas ¡ay! como dice Andromeda en verdad me hice bolas.

Un abrazo enorme a todos y espero —por favor, por supuesto— sus comentarios, criticas, dudas y tomatazos en sus lindas **Review Review** que espero con mucho entusiasmo; con cariño recibirán la respuesta.

Diani

Pdt: En mi perfil pueden encontrar la programación de los capítulos (ya salen los nombres hasta el cap 14) y actulización constante para resolver todas sus dudas.

Pdt2: Los invitó a que se hechen una pasadita a mi nuevo FanFic **Monólogo de una pecadora: Soliloquio de Yuuki**. No va a ser tan largo como este Fanfic, la verdad serán máximo 4 capítulos y es sobre Vampite Knight Guilty. Verán los sentimientos reprimidos que puede tener una chica.

'

**Disclaimer:** Howl's moving Castle (El increíble castillo Vagabundo, El castillo ambulante, El castillo errante...) no me pertenece, este FanFic sí.

'

—(^^)—

'

_*** **_Encontrar a la princesa perdida: Hace referencia a lo que dice Diana Wynne Jones en el libro, en el cuál Justin sale en busca de una pequeña princesa.

** bañarse por largo tiempo: No puedo negar que eso es ¡delicioso! sin duda los americanos somos muy privilegiados al poder usar tan deliberada y deliciosamente el agua. Sin emgargo, bueno deberíamos ser un poco mas mesurados —esto va para mí también— ya que el agua es un tesoro que muchos quisieran siquiera probar semanalmente.

*** Nalguitas que causaron sonrojo: ¡la que diga que no se sonrojo si quiera un poquito! mis reverencias, personalmente esa parte de la película sencillamente, me encantó.

**** Lettie con la sonrisa de gato Chessire: el gato que aparece en alicia en el país de las maravillas

La canción que utilicé en este capítulo, se titula "Recordame no pensar en voz" y es de la banda colombiana Al D-Tal, la verdad había pensado en otra pero cuando estaba escribiendo el párrafo en el que Howl no dejaba de pensar sin darme cuanta estaba tarareando esta canción. Creo que quedaba al pelo (bien) con el capítulo no?


End file.
